


Time has brought your heart to me. (4 volte in cui non sono riusciti a restare insieme; 1 volta in cui ce l’hanno fatta)

by caravaggiosbrushes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bath Sex, Comfort/Angst, Courtship, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, French Revolution, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Original Percival Graves, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Les Misérables References, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Made For Each Other, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Meant To Be, Mutual Masturbation, POV Credence Barebone, POV Percival Graves, Past Character Death, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, References to Shakespeare, Reincarnation, Sex, Shakespeare Quotations, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, falling in love again and again, mention of blood and injury
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: C'é un uomo, nella folla della processione, a cui Credence non riesce a staccare gli occhi di dosso.Reincarnation e Soulmates AU.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Time has brought your heart to me. (4 volte in cui non sono riusciti a restare insieme; 1 volta in cui ce l’hanno fatta)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brain_curry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/gifts).



> Hello!!!! So I'm super excited about this story, it took me a few weeks but it was all worth it, I’ve loved working on it! It's a commission for the lovely [Akira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry)♥️ She asked for a reincarnation AU so here we go, I really really hope you like it :^) it's been a pleasure ♥️
> 
> I’m still taking fic requests in order to earn some money to donate to Italian hospitals in need, for the covid-19 emergency. You can read about it [here ](https://ko-fi.com/post/DONATIONS-FOR-THE-COVID-19-CRISIS-IN-LOMBARDY-ITA-C0C21HLRN)if you want to learn more (also stay home and safe.)
> 
> A few **notes before you read** :  
>  **-part 1:** I used the neutral pronouns for both characters here (you’ll see why). But, as we don’t have a neutral pronoun in italian, we use the * to avoid expressing the gender (i.e.: ‘lui’ means ‘he’ and ‘lei’ means ‘she’. So for the neutral version we write ‘l*i’. Hope it’s clear!) It can be a bit confusing to read if you don’t speak italian, because the translator won’t get the * of course. So if the first part sounds confusing to you I can send you the version where I used the male pronouns for both characters. I know it’s a bit of a pain lol but I really wanted to write it like that.
> 
> **-part 2:** both characters are underaged here. Sex is mentioned, so be aware of that and skip it if you’re sensible about it. I personally think it’s okay in fiction, also it’s super consensual here and I tried to keep it short and avoid any detail. Also yes, I know in real life underaged people and children shouldn’thave sex, and that’s absolutely right. (but this is fiction ok please dont judge meeee)
> 
> - **in every part** : I kept their names the same, even if it would have been more appropriate to change them since it’s a reincarnation AU, but it was too weird to read them with different names imo.
> 
> Thank you for being here.
> 
> Enjoy!♥

_[](https://ibb.co/71YCmqx)_

_«Il vostro desiderio non è forse di essere una sola persona, tanto quanto è possibile, in modo da non essere costretti a separarvi né di giorno né di notte?  
_ _Se questo è il vostro desiderio, io posso ben unirvi e fondervi in un solo essere, in modo che da due non siate che uno solo e viviate entrambi come una persona sola.  
Anche dopo la vostra morte, laggiù nell’Ade, voi non sarete più due, ma uno, e la morte sarà comune.» _

**Platone, _Simposio_**

**1) Prima dell'inizio dei tempi.**

La sua è un’esistenza tranquilla, esattamente come ogni altra.

È sempre esistit* in uno stato di pace, in linea con il resto di quello che un giorno sarebbe diventato l’universo, ma che è ancora soltanto una nebulosa informe di caos, materia e esseri simili a l*i.

Non ha memoria di essere stat* creat*, di come e quando sia successo. Per quanto ne sa c’è da sempre, proprio come tutto quello l* circonda.

Il suo è un fluttuare placido nel Nulla e nel Tutto che precedono la realtà materiale: pacifico, con la stessa tonalità di sensazione rassicurante sui toni del giallo pastello, che un giorno esisterà nei petali di una specie particolare di fiore.

Vive consapevole di essere al suo posto, nella perfezione della realtà creata fino a quel momento.

La sua è un’esistenza tranquilla.

Fino a quando non lo è più.

Fino a quando accade l’impossibile.

Improvvisamente, arriva il dolore, sconvolgente perché non _sa_ cos’è.

Nella confusione dell’istante si domanda cosa sia questo senso di disorientamento tremendo, decadimento di ogni certezza.

La sofferenza improvvisa, violenta, ributtante, sopraggiunta dal nulla -un momento prima stava bene, un momento dopo ogni parte del suo essere si sta dimenando, urlando, provocando un suono che se fosse udito dai futuri abitanti di qualsiasi galassia li lacererebbe all’istante, tanto è pregno della Sofferenza originaria.

Non ha modo di difendersi perché non sa cosa stia accadendo, non ha mai provato nulla al di fuori del senso di completezza che l’ha sempre cullat*, mentre adesso *l* sembra di venire trafitt* in ogni punto del suo essere, e per un attimo si sente terribilmente tradit*: tutta la sua esistenza ha postato _a questo_? Dev’esserci un errore. Niente del genere può essere vero.

Viene lacerato, tagliato, aperto, spaccato, ferito- e poi l’impensabile: _diviso_.

Una parte di sé gli viene strappata via e confusamente realizza che dev’essere la migliore, perché appena gli viene tolta prova un senso di perdita inesplicabile, e per quanto provi ad aggrapparcisi per trattenerla, per quanto provi a ricondurla a sé, perché la sente _così vicina_ e percepisce tutto il suo dolore che riflette il proprio in un pulsare assordante, nonostante faccia tutto ciò che è nelle sue possibilità, nonostante-

Sembra durare tutta l’eternità poi, alla fine, come una benedizione e una maledizione, il vuoto.

Non c’è più, gliel’hanno portat* via.

Ha perso quello che fino ad un attimo prima era parte di l*i e tuttavia continua a percepirne la presenza, chiara e forte, ed è questo, _questo_ che l* addolora ancora più della divisione stessa. È come aver smesso di esistere –perché senza la parte migliore di sé, cosa rimane?- restando tuttavia aggrappati alla sensazione che ancora l* unisce a l*i.

Il legame è un tesoro inestimabile e una condanna tremenda, perché vorrebbe soltanto smettere di provare tutte queste sensazioni e invece è legato a qualcosa che non ha più.

Eventualmente, si rende conto che tutt’attorno aleggia un senso di sofferenza simile. La stessa cosa è avvenuta ovunque: tutt* sono stat* divis* e tutt* come l*i si sono subito mess* alla disperata ricerca della propria parte perduta.

L*i stess* cerca la propria metà per il tempo che gli è concesso, ma non la ritrova mai, non torna mai ad essere complet*.

Infine, capisce che non ha senso. È più dolce assaporare il legame che ancora sente, per quanto doloroso sia, piuttosto che restare costantemente deluso dalla ricerca inconcludente. Tanto più che ci sono dei momenti in cui l* percepisce ancora con sé, _insieme_ , e per un meraviglioso istante è di nuovo inter*. Poi tutto passa e il dolore torna, soffocante.

Non ha mai avuto coscienza di una propria concretezza. Mai, fino a quando è stat* divis* dalla sua metà.

✦✧✦

**2) Da qualche parte nel sud della Francia, 1092.**

Percival e Credence si conosco un pomeriggio di maggio.

Il cielo è di un azzurro brillante, così limpido che sembra invitare entrambi a correre per i campi che ricoprono la pianura a perdita d’occhio.

Credence esce di buon’ora, deciso a rimanere il meno possibile in casa quando fuori può divertirsi, giocare e allontanarsi per un po’ dalla sorella.

Percival approfitta di un attimo di distrazione della balia per sfuggirle letteralmente dalle mani, ignorando prontamente i suoi richiami mentre corre lontano, lontano, più lontano di quanto si è mai spinto durante le sue rare esplorazioni. Quando non ha più fiato si lascia cadere di schiena tra le spighe di granturco, sereno come solo un bambino di dieci anni può essere. Le spighe ondeggiano nel suo campo visivo a ritmo con la lieve brezza estiva e presto si ritrova cullato dal loro movimento ipnotico.

Si risveglia sentendosi osservato. Si mette subito seduto, stropicciandosi un occhio, leggermente intontito dal sonno.

“Cosa fai?” È la prima cosa che gli domanda il bambino dai capelli lunghi che lo sta squadrando con uno sguardo sveglio e curioso, con il capo leggermente inclinato da un lato. Gli sta a qualche passo di distanza, cauto. Non sembra una minaccia, ma Percival sa che tutto può esserlo, così fa un controllo veloce di cos’ha attorno e di cosa potrebbe usare per difendersi, qualora ce ne fosse bisogno, come gli ha insegnato suo padre. Individua un sasso e decide che andrà bene come arma, ma per qualche motivo lo sconosciuto gli trasmette una certa fiducia e un senso di pace, non di pericolo. Si alza in piedi e fa un passo verso di lui.

“Credo di essermi addormentato.” Si passa una mano sui pantaloni per pulirli alla bell’e meglio dalla polvere, “Tu, invece?”

Il bambino alza fieramente il bastone che tiene in mano, come per mostrarglielo, ed esclama: “Gioco a fare il cavaliere!” con un’innocenza che a Percival non è mai stato concesso di possedere, educato fin dalla tenera età a difendersi e attaccare, per diventare _davvero_ un cavaliere, non per fingere di esserlo.

Vorrebbe dirglielo, ma il sorriso del bambino è così sincero che si ritrova a domandare tutt’altro.

“Come si gioca a fare il cavaliere?”

“Ma è ovvio.” Ride, come se avesse domandato una sciocchezza, “Sconfiggi i cattivi e gli orchi del bosco con la tua lancia per proteggere il popolo.”

Considera la risposta e gli viene in mente una cosa che ha sentito dire a suo padre, tempo prima, “Salvi anche le principesse?”

“Uh… Non so.” Risponde dubbioso, aggrottando leggermente la fronte, “Non l’ho mai fatto, quello.”

Prova lo strano bisogno di rassicurarlo e farlo sorridere di nuovo, così lo incoraggia: “Non tutti i cavalieri salvano le principesse. Ci sono altre cose che puoi fare.”

“Oh. Meno male!” Sorride, apparendo subito più tranquillo, “Mi sa che non mi piaceva, quello.”

Percival fa spallucce, per fargli capire che non c’è problema. Il bambino è alto quanto lui, si rende conto ora che gli presta più attenzione, ma è più magro di lui e i suoi capelli sono lunghi, molto più dei propri, e leggermente mossi da qualche onda lieve.

Gli viene in mente che questo è il primo bambino della sua età, o almeno che sembra avere la sua età, con cui parla davvero, senza suo padre di mezzo, così si ritrova a domandare una cosa che non avrebbe mai osato in un’altra situazione.

“Posso giocare con te?”

Basta questo a farlo sorridere di nuovo, così entusiasta che quasi salta sul posto.

“Sì! In due sarà ancora più bello, non ho mai avuto un amico!” Esclama concitato, ma un attimo dopo si morde il labbro inferiore, abbassa lo sguardo e le sue guance si colorano appena di rosso. Percival si sente strano a vederlo.

“Nemmeno io, ma mio padre dice che c’è una prima volta per tutto e che le prime volte sono importanti.” Risponde, ricordando le parole che gli ripete spesso, “Quindi possiamo essere amici e giocare insieme, per la prima volta.”

Il bambino sgrana gli occhi, “Davvero?”

Annuisce convinto, poi indica il bastone che tiene in mano, “Anche io voglio una lancia come quello, però, se no non sono un vero cavaliere.”

“So io dove trovarla!” Esclama subito lui, con gli occhi che luccicano, “Ti faccio vedere dove ho preso questa, vieni.” Subito lo prende per il polso e Percival sente… _qualcosa_. Una specie di calore, non fastidioso, non fa male, lo scalda soltanto, e quando alza lo sguardo su di lui la sua espressione sorpresa gli dice che ha sentito la stessa cosa.

Non gli ha comunque lasciato il polso e Percival non si ritrae.

“Andiamo?” Si rende conto che la voce gli esce a fatica, come se gli mancasse il fiato dopo aver appena corso attorno a casa due volte di fila.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio il bambino annuisce, sbatte le palpebre e tanto basta a farlo tornare al presente.

“Andiamo.”

I due passano l’intera giornata insieme, dimenticandosi di tutto ciò che non concerne l’altro. L’unica cosa importante è giocare insieme, il resto è secondario. Non si ricordano di tornare a casa per mangiare a metà pomeriggio e soltanto il calare del buio li riporta alla realtà, risvegliandoli da quello che sembra uno strano incantesimo che ha fatto perdere a entrambi la cognizione del tempo. La luce rossa del tramonto li riporta con i piedi per terra, ricordando loro che hanno una casa dove fare ritorno, volenti o nolenti.

“Adesso devo andare.” Mormora il suo nuovo amico, arricciando le labbra in un’espressione triste, “O Camille si arrabbia.”

“Camille?”

“Mia sorella.” Dice, con un leggero broncio che lo fa ridere.

“Dev’essere bello averne una, per giocare insieme. Io non ne ho e nemmeno dei fratelli.”

Di nuovo, il bambino lo sorprende passando da un’espressione di sconfitta alla felicità più pura nell’arco di un respiro, e il suo sorriso illumina il buio calante, “Adesso hai me!”

Sorride e annuisce, davvero felice di averlo conosciuto. È sicuro che si divertiranno un mondo insieme.

“Ci vediamo domani?” Gli chiede, impaziente di averne la conferma.

Entrambi si rimettono in piedi e il bambino dai lunghi capelli corvini sta già indietreggiando verso la direzione opposta rispetto a casa di Percival. È già a parecchi passi di distanza quando si volta di nuovo verso di lui e dice qualcosa che non riesce a distinguere, perché troppo distante.

“Che hai detto?” Lo richiama.

Lo vede mettersi le mani attorno alla bocca per amplificare il suono, “Vediamoci sotto l’albicocco!”

“Quale albicocco?” Urla di rimando.

“L’albicocco! L’unico che c’è!” La sua risata lo raggiunge anche da lontano, “Buonanotte!”

Percival resta immobile fino a quando non distingue più la sua sagoma. Poi gira sui tacchi e corre più veloce che può verso casa, con una domanda che gli preme sulla lingua.

Appena rientra si lancia nelle cucine, dove sa che troverà la balia.

“Dov’è l’albicocco?” Domanda con un tono di voce troppo alto, ancora senza fiato e con delle goccioline di sudore intrappolate nei capelli. La donna trasale e gli rivolge uno sguardo confuso, alzando un sopracciglio.

“L’albicocco?”

“Sì, c’è un albicocco da qualche parte, un albero!” La incalza, spazientito.

“Ah, credo sia quello nella terra dei Barebone.” Dice sprezzante, indicando alle proprie spalle, “Sai, di là.”

Solo allora Percival realizza che non sa il nome del bambino. Ha dimenticato di chiederlo. Non gli era sembrato rilevante, non aveva sentito il bisogno di domandarglielo e a quanto pare la cosa è stata reciproca. Ora tuttavia se ne pente amaramente e viene assalito da una paura cieca, mai provata prima, nemmeno quando sua madre non aveva più aperto gli occhi una mattina, perché: se non lo trovasse più?

Deglutisce, inghiottendo il brutto pensiero, perché gli uomini non hanno paura, come gli ripete sempre suo padre.

“Chi sono i Barebone?” Domanda, alla fine.

“Pezzenti, ecco chi sono i Barebone.” Interviene suo padre dall’altra stanza, “Lascia perdere quei contadinotti. Meno contatti hanno con noi, meglio è.”

Dal suo tono capisce di aver domandato qualcosa di brutto. Capisce anche che suo padre sbaglia a disprezzarli, perché se il bambino conosciuto oggi facesse davvero parte di quella famiglia non avrebbe alcun motivo di essere insultato così. È stato gentile con lui, è simpatico e divertente, per niente cattivo. Lo fa arrabbiare che suo padre si rivolga in quel modo ad una persona buona.

Digrigna i denti e non ribatte come vorrebbe, perché non può discutere con lui, e capisce anche che è meglio non dire a nessuno della sua giornata. Sarà il loro segreto, decide con un sorriso che nasconde prontamente.

Il mattino seguente Percival si alza all’alba, ruba una focaccina al burro dalla cucina e si dirige ‘di là’, dove aveva indicato la balia la sera prima.

Quando trova l’albicocco sente il brutto peso che non si era reso conto di avere sul petto sciogliersi come neve al sole e sorride anche se è solo, sentendosi enormemente sollevato. Quando poi si avvicina e scorge la sagoma dell’altro bambino contro al tronco, quasi gli fanno male le guance da quanto sorride.

Quel giorno Percival e Credence, ancora dimentichi di chiedere il nome dell’altro, si incontrano sotto i rami dell’albicocco carico di frutti maturi, che divorano per colazione (“Sono buonissimi!” “Tieni, ne ho trovata una che sembra matura al punto giusto”).

Anche il giorno seguente Percival e Credence si incontrano sotto i rami dell’albicocco.

E il giorno seguente.

E quello seguente, e quello dopo ancora…

_[ 4 anni dopo ]_

“Ah, arrenditi!”

Credence quasi cade di faccia in avanti, sotto al peso inaspettato di Percival.

“Mai!” Ribatte riprendendosi subito, tentando di scrollarselo di dosso, “Arrenditi tu, orco!”

“Ehi, io sono il cavaliere, toccava a me questa volta, eravamo d’accordo!” Ribatte Percival. È saldamente aggrappato a Credence, con le braccia strette attorno alle sue spalle, una gamba attorno alla sua vita e l’altro piede puntato a terra per mantenere l’equilibrio.

Credence combatte contro la risata che gli sale alle labbra e prova di nuovo a scrollarselo di dosso, ma Percival è più grande di lui e fallisce. È cresciuto così tanto nell’ultimo periodo, praticamente da un giorno all’altro. Si sente ancora stordito dalle sue spalle larghe, dalle braccia muscolose e dai peli scuri che gli stanno spuntando sul petto.

Sente i muscoli delle sue cosce tendersi attorno a sé e la cosa lo fa sentire strano, come sempre quando Percival lo tocca: accaldato, con la testa leggera, un po’ agitato e non capisce mai perché. Percival è suo amico, non ha senso sentirsi strano. Eppure è sempre la stessa storia ogni volta che il ragazzo passa un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, lo tocca sul polso, o gli salta addosso per atterrarlo per gioco. All’inizio aveva pensato che la sensazione se ne sarebbe andata com’era venuta, ma era stato subito chiaro che non faceva altro che peggiorare, al punto che a volte Credence torna a casa sentendosi parte di un’altra realtà, un mondo dove ci sono solo le spighe di grano dorate, il cielo azzurro, lui, Percival e le sue braccia forti che tanto spesso l’hanno stretto con decisione, ma senza mai fargli male.

Non viene a capo di nulla quando ci pensa, ormai lo sa, così decide che il modo migliore per smetterla di arrovellarsi è togliersi Percival di dosso (anche se a sentirlo così vicino si sente… protetto. Come quando si copre con la lana di pecora, nelle notti più fredde). Mette un piede tra i suoi per fare leva e tanto basta a far cadere entrambi sull’erba soffice.

“Ehi!” Urla Percival, rotolando su un fianco, suonando oltraggiato, cosa che lo fa scoppiare a ridere.

Credence si gira a sua volta verso di lui e la sua risata scema, perché si trova praticamente faccia a faccia con Percival. C’è di nuovo quella strana sensazione che lo prende tra la pancia e l’inguine, che sente quando sono molto vicini. Per di più Percival lo sta guardando dappertutto sul viso, e la cosa lo fa sentire meravigliosamente caldo dietro alle orecchie e al collo.

“Mi hai fatto cadere.” Dice Percival, con un tono basso che non gli ha mai sentito prima.

Credence deglutisce e quando lo sguardo di Percival si ferma finalmente sui suoi occhi fatica a sostenerlo.

“Scusa.”

“Non importa.” Il suo viso si distende in un sorriso morbido, “Non mi hai fatto male.”

Poi Percival abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue labbra.

Nessuno gli è mai stato così vicino, nemmeno Camille. Non è mai stato l’oggetto di tanta attenzione. Percival ha un modo di guardarlo che gli fa girare la testa e Credence cerca sempre di far durare questi momenti il più possibile e di interromperli subito, al contempo. Lo confondono così tanto, perché il suo corpo reagisce in modi strani: a volte gli sudano i palmi delle mani, a volte il cuore batte troppo veloce, altre volte sente qualcosa tra le gambe, qualcosa che non sa come definire, ma che lo fa arrossire perché per qualche motivo sa che è una cosa che deve nascondere.

E adesso, con il corpo di Percival a pochi centimetri di distanza, fatica anche a pensare. Lo sguardo gli cade sul suo torace, in parte lasciato scoperto dalla casacca larga.

“Per fortuna.” Dice, provando il disperato bisogno di riempire il silenzio, “Che cavaliere saresti, altrimenti.”

Percival abbassa lo sguardo, abbandonando i suoi occhi. Il suo viso si è adombrato all’improvviso.

“Percy?”

Di solito lo chiama così per punzecchiarlo, perché nessun altro oltre a lui ha il permesso di usare la versione abbreviata. Ora invece gli viene naturale perché sente che c’è qualcosa che non va, e vuole fargli capire che può fidarsi di lui e parlargliene liberamente, esattamente come si è fidato quando gli ha permesso di usare il soprannome. Vuole fargli capire che non tradirebbe mai la sua fiducia.

“Credence… Mio padre.” Comincia, interrompendosi subito. Aggrotta le sopracciglia scure e evita il suo sguardo, “C’è una cosa che devo dirti.”

Percival non tentenna mai, di solito va sempre dritto al punto anche se deve dire una cosa poco piacevole. E di solito lo guarda, mentre gli parla.

Dev’essere una cosa molto, molto brutta, questa, se tentenna ed evita il suo viso. Credence deglutisce a fatica.

“Cosa?” Riesce a chiedere, mentre pensa ‘ _Guardami_.’

“Mio padre.” Riprende, “Vuole che io segua le sue orme, lo sai, che diventi cavaliere come lo era lui.” Si mette seduto di scatto e tanto basta perché il cuore di Credence gli finisca in gola, togliendogli il fiato. Prova la stessa sensazione di calma piatta che anticipa una brutta notizia, come quando Camille si era seduta vicino a lui una mattina e gli aveva detto, con tono privo di emozione, che mamma non c’era più.

“Sai che la mia famiglia è legata ai Signori di questa zona.” Riprende Percival, camminando praticamente in tondo, muovendosi nervosamente, “Mio padre ha detto che dovremmo seguirli la prossima volta che arriveranno. Dovremmo seguirli in città.”

“Oh.”

Sa benissimo cosa implica la cosa. Quello che non riesce a comprendere è come Percival possa essere d’accordo. Come possa abbandonarlo. Non sono forse amici?

Il ragazzo si ferma e continua ad evitare il suo sguardo quando dice, “Così io potrò prendere le armi ed entrare nella sua guardia.”

Credence vorrebbe opporsi, dirgli che non può andarci, dirgli che non è giusto. Vorrebbe anche pregarlo di guardarlo negli occhi, perché lo sta evitando da un’eternità e la cosa lo sta facendo soffrire più della notizia in sé. Si sente un estraneo rispetto a Percival e al proprio corpo, come se stesse assistendo alla scena da dietro ad un vetro che gli impedisce di intervenire.

“Allora te ne vai.” È tutto quello che esce dalle sue labbra. Ha la bocca impastata e la lingua incollata al palato che non sente più come sua.

Percival annuisce, con lo sguardo fisso tra i propri piedi.

‘ _Guardami_.’ Pensa Credence.

“Oh.” Dice, invece.

“Credence-“

“Quando?” Non interrompe mai le persone, perché è maleducazione, ma al momento è un concetto che ha perso ogni senso, così come ogni altra cosa. Lo sguardo gli cade sulle spighe di grano alle spalle di Percival, solitamente dorate, che ora gli appaiono di un ocra triste e spento.

Percival dice: “Alla fine del mese.”

La fine del mese. Meno di dieci giorni.

Gli gira la testa, anche se è sdraiato. Si mette a sedere a sua volta, senza guardarlo, provando qualcosa con cui non ha confidenza: tradimento.

“Diventerai cavaliere.” È tutto quello che riesce a dire e si chiede per quale motivo le sue parole non rispecchino più i suoi pensieri.

“Sì.” Il tono è mesto, piatto, non ha nulla dell’euforia che dovrebbe, adatta ad una notizia tanto grande.

“L’hai sempre voluto.” Commenta Credence. Sta ancora fissando quel punto sopra la spalla di Percival. I fusti del granturco ondeggiano ancora al vento. “Bene.”

“Mio padre l’ha sempre voluto per me, non io.” Ribatte con un po’ troppa forza, “Io non voglio andare.”

“Allora non andare.”

È la cosa più stupida che abbia mai detto e lo sa. Lo sanno entrambi.

“Non posso disubbidire. Vorrei poterlo fare.” Ribatte, “Vorrei-“ Si interrompe scuotendo il capo.

“Cosa?”

Percival stringe i denti con tanta forza che Credence riesce a vedere i muscoli della mascella scattare nervosamente.

“Poter restare qui.” Risponde e finalmente, _finalmente_ lo guarda. Credence respira di nuovo. “Ancora un po’.”

Annuisce, senza sapere bene a cosa.

“Però tornerai.” Ribatte, aggrappandosi all’unico appiglio di speranza che trova, “Vero? Qualche volta.”

Percival lo guarda per un lungo momento, come se adesso che ha ritrovato il suo sguardo non riuscisse più a lasciarlo. Credence si sente allo stesso modo.

Poi scatta in piedi e per un attimo teme che se ne stia per andare così. 

“Conosci la risposta, non farmi domande stupide.” Sbotta Percival, fermandosi. Si volta e cammina nella direzione opposta a larghe falcate, poi di nuovo al contrario. Sembra un predatore chiuso in gabbia, emana un’energia nervosa che dovrebbe spaventarlo, perché Percival è più robusto di lui e sa che non avrebbe mezza possibilità contro lui, ma- è Percival. Non gli farebbe mai del male.

Si alza e lo raggiunge, deciso a fare qualcosa, anche se non sa _cosa_ , ma ha la sensazione che se restasse fermo finirebbe per sprofondare nel terreno, rimanendovi impantanato per sempre, perdendo tutto quello che ha.

“Percival.” Lo richiama quando è vicino. Lo afferra per il polso e sente un calore piacevole che dal palmo si irradia nel resto del corpo, facendo saltare un battito al suo cuore.

Percival si ferma e si volta, con lo sguardo ancora agitato, che poi abbassa sulla sua mano. Quando lo rialza non raggiunge i suoi occhi. Si ferma sulle sue labbra, così Credence sente il bisogno di leccarsele, forse in un gesto nervoso, tant’è che un istante dopo Percival fa praticamente la stessa cosa, solo con la bocca sulla sua- Credence spalanca gli occhi, ma non vede niente, troppo vicino al suo viso e troppo confuso per recepire qualcosa oltre alle sue labbra sulle proprie e le proprie dita strette saldamente attorno al suo polso. 

È così sconvolto che rimane immobile, non respira nemmeno. Gli fischiano le orecchie, non sente più i suoni della natura tutt’attorno e l’unica cosa che riesce a recepire è il sospiro che Percival si lascia sfuggire.

Porta la mano libera sul suo petto e lo spinge indietro. Non ci mette davvero forza, ma Percival si scosta comunque, anche se di un nonnulla. Credence guarda le sue labbra e lecca di nuovo le proprie, di riflesso.

“Cosa fai.” Dice, senza inflessione, non riconoscendo la propria voce. È più roca del normale.

Sono ancora così vicini, Credence ha ancora la mano sul suo petto, sopra la casacca e l'altra stretta attorno al suo polso.

“Puoi,” Inizia, ma non sa come mettere in parole quello che vorrebbe chiedere, così lo guarda negli occhi per un istante e lo trova con lo sguardo più spaventato che gli abbia mai visto.

“Posso,” Riprova, con voce flebile e un attimo dopo poggia di nuovo le labbra sulle sue. Le schiude nello stesso momento in cui stringe la sua casacca tra le dita e Percival porta la mano libera sulla sua spalla, portandolo appena verso di sé. Credence finisce contro al suo petto e non riesce più a pensare, a mala pena a recepisce l’ondata di sensazioni che lo travolge: le cosce forti di Percival contro le proprie, la sua mano che si flette e si stringe ritmicamente sulla sua spalla, la sua lingua-

Si baciano per ore. Percival bacia Credence e Credence bacia Percival, il cielo è azzurro sopra di loro e l’erba è fresca sotto le sue dita quando si sdraia su un fianco, con il viso alla stessa altezza di quello di Percival. Non ha mai visto i suoi occhi brillare così tanto.

Non sa cosa stanno facendo e non cerca una risposta. Si concentra solo sulle scosse che le labbra di Percival lasciano sulle proprie e sui tremiti da cui viene investito quando lo tocca sulla schiena, sotto alla casacca.

Non parlano, perché nessuno dei due sa cosa dire, ma si guardano in continuazione, perché quello lo sanno fare bene, si sono esercitato per quattro anni. Solo quando Percival si muove contro di lui con una certa urgenza Credence prova il bisogno di nascondersi, perché quello che sta sentendo è _troppo_ _forte_ e ha il viso che scotta, così lo poggia contro la spalla di Percival e stringe forte il suo fianco. Percival lo tiene vicino a sé, finendo con le labbra contro al suo orecchio e Credence riesce a sentire ogni suo respiro.

È una sensazione incredibile, essere così vicino a qualcuno. Gli ricorda quello che aveva provato quando era rimasto a braccia aperte nel mezzo di un temporale estivo. Camille l’aveva sgridato, dopo, dicendo che poteva essere pericoloso, avrebbe potuto prendersi qualcosa e morire, ma Credence si era sentito così vicino al _mondo intero_ mentre era a braccia aperte in mezzo al campo, con le goccioline fresche sul viso, i rumori della natura tutt’attorno e quelli del cielo sopra di lui. Si era sentito completo. Quello che prova ora è molto simile.

Si stringe forte al corpo di Percival, ovunque capita, e poggia le labbra sul lato del suo collo. Sente il suo sudore sulle labbra, così lo bacia di nuovo.

Gradualmente riprende il controllo del proprio corpo. Allenta la presa su di lui, sposta il ginocchio che non si è accorto di aver spinto tra i suoi, e si scosta un po’. I tratti del viso di Percival sono completamente rilassati, ha gli occhi chiusi. Sembra tanto sereno.

“Non voglio che vai via.” Si ritrova a dire. Finalmente le parole combaciano con i pensieri. La sua voce sembra rimbombare in tutto il campo, abituato com’era al silenzio morbido dei loro sospiri accompagnati dal frusciare delle foglie e dell’erba.

“Rimarremo comunque amici.” Risponde Percival aprendo gli occhi. Sorride dolcemente, poi una linea di preoccupazione compare tra le sue sopracciglia. “Vero?”

“Certo.” Si affretta a confermare, perché non ha dubbi, sarà così, “Non ti dimenticherai di me… Vero?”

Percival lo guarda negli occhi per un istante, poi lo abbraccia come fa fatto centinaia di altre volte prima di oggi, ma prima di oggi niente era com’è oggi e Credence si ritrova a stringerlo allo stesso modo in cui stringerebbe la cosa più preziosa che possiede: mettendoci tutto se stesso.

“Non potrei, sei il mio migliore amico.” Sussurra.

Restano vicini –a volte abbracciati, a volte distanti, ma sempre con una mano sul petto o sul braccio dell’altro, a volte con le gambe le une sopra le altre,- fino al tramonto.

La luce aranciata sottolinea le ombre sotto le sopracciglia di Percival e quella data dal suo pomo d’Adamo.

“Ci vediamo domani?” Domanda Credence, temendo per un attimo che possa negarglielo.

Percival si volta verso di lui e sorride come ogni altro giorno, “Domani.”

“Sotto l’albicocco.”

“Sotto l’albicocco.” Conferma, con un cenno del capo. “Non fare tardi.”

Percival si alza, ma Credence resta seduto. Se si alzasse renderebbe tutto reale.

Il ragazzo si sistema i vestiti, ripulendoli dai fili d’erba e dalla terra.

Credence pensa ‘ _Guardami_ ’ e Percival si ferma e gli rivolge uno sguardo interrogativo, probabilmente perché lo vede ancora seduto.

Credence pensa ‘ _Toccami’_ e Percival si sporge verso di lui, spostando una ciocca che gli era finita di fronte agli occhi. Poi abbassa lo sguardo e fa un passo indietro, verso casa.

“Ci vediamo domani.” Alza la mano in segno di saluto, “Buonanotte, Credence.”

Credence pensa “ _Baciami, torna qui e baciami come hai fatto prima, ancora una volta, solo una volta prima di andartene, vieni da me e baciami così che possa addormentarmi con il ricordo di oggi e il desiderio di domani_.”

“Buonanotte, Percival.”

Il giorno seguente Credence si sveglia prima dell’alba, improvvisamente senza fiato. Non gli sembrava di stare facendo un brutto sogno, ma il cuore gli batte all’impazzata e un velo di sudore freddo lo ricopre dalla testa ai piedi. Prima ancora di capire cosa sta facendo si ritrova a correre nel buio, con il cuore in gola non tanto per lo sforzo, ma per la strana agitazione che gli opprime il petto.

Quando arriva all’albicocco non c’è nessuno e si obbliga ad essere razionale e ricordarsi che è normale, è praticamente ancora notte, le prime luci dell’alba stanno spuntando soltanto ora. Così si siede sotto ai rami dell’albero e aspetta.

E aspetta.

E aspetta.

E aspetta.

Per i successivi diciotto anni, ogni giorno Credence si alza, cammina tra le spighe di grano fino all’albicocco e aspetta.

Si domanda tante volte perché gli abbia mentito e tante volte si ritrova ad accarezzarsi sulla schiena nello stesso punto in cui l’aveva tenuto stretto, quel giorno d’aprile che nella sua mente sempre meno lucida somiglia ad un sogno.

Credence aspetta, con un seme di speranza ben piantato dentro di sé.

Poi un giorno, mentre è sdraiato sotto l’albicocco, viene improvvisamente avvolto da un freddo pungente e terribile che non ha mai provato prima, nemmeno negli inverni più rigidi quando la neve ricopre ogni cosa. Per qualche momento non riesce nemmeno a respirare. Il seme di speranza che ha coltivato con tanto amore prende fuoco, scomparendo senza lasciare traccia.

Dopo, resta soltanto il dolore.

✦✧✦

  
**3) Londra, 1592.**

C'é un uomo, nella folla della processione, a cui Credence non riesce a staccare gli occhi di dosso.

Per quanto si sforzi di voltarsi dalla parte opposta i suoi occhi sfuggono al suo controllo, tornando costantemente su di lui. C’è qualcosa nel suo viso e nel suo modo di muoversi che gli ricorda qualcuno, ma per quanto si concentri non riesce a concludere di chi si tratta, e a ragione: dopotutto non intrattiene rapporti con persone di rango inferiore al proprio, suo padre non lo permetterebbe mai. Gli unici momenti in cui ha dei contatti con il popolo è quando assiste alle udienze o partecipa alle processioni religiose come questa. Tutta la città vi prende parte e per quanto le diverse fasce sociali rimangano separate le une dalle altre per tutta la durata della cerimonia, ci sono comunque dei momenti in cui Credence si ritrova al fianco di uomini e donne dalle calzature infangate. Gli si stringe il cuore, vorrebbe poter offrire loro qualcosa, ma sa che non gli è permesso, così si morde la lingua, abbassa lo sguardo e continua a camminare, fino a raggiungere il posto che gli spetta, tra le prime file.

È mentre lascia scorrere lo sguardo sulla folla degli astanti che lo nota: un viso in mezzo a centinaia d’altri, eppure ne rimane irrimediabilmente affascinato.

L’uomo mantiene lo sguardo fisso sul vescovo intento a recitare il sermone che Credence non recepisce più, tanto è concentrato nell’osservarlo. Ha un profilo deciso, dai contorni forti ma non duri e uno sguardo sicuro incorniciato da due folte sopracciglia. È chiaramente di un rango inferiore rispetto al proprio, i suoi indumenti lo confermano: il farsetto che indossa è liscio e semplice, privo di decori, e non sembra indossare gioielli. Tuttavia non è certo un contadino e soprattutto è perfettamente in ordine: ogni bottone è nella giusta asola, ogni piega del tessuto è esattamente dove deve. Ha una postura consapevole, con le spalle larghe che riempiono il tessuto, tirandolo appena, lasciando intuire i muscoli sottostanti. Tiene il mento alto, le braccia conserte e le gambe saldamente piantate a terra. Potrà non essere il più ricco tra i presenti, ma è tra quelli che emanano più sicurezza. Credence ne è abbagliato.

Per tutta la durata della funzione tiene gli occhi su di lui, tanto che si domanda come faccia a non accorgersene. È quasi deluso che non ricambi l’attenzione.

Appena la messa giunge al termine lo perde di vista nella baraonda momentanea, così si alza in punta di piedi, sperando di rivederlo, ma suo padre si muove velocemente diretto verso l’uscita della cattedrale ed è costretto a stargli dietro.

Dopo pochi passi tuttavia, qualcuno lo afferra per il braccio. Si volta pronto a scostarsi, ma quando incontra i _suoi_ occhi si blocca.

L’uomo ha un sorriso apertamente compiaciuto e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, senza traccia di timore o reverenza. “Lo sapete che non è educato fissare le persone?”

Indossa una camicia con i primi due bottoni lasciati aperti e Credence intravede un ciondolo dalla forma inusuale: un triangolo con un cerchio e una linea verticale nel mezzo. Sembra essere l’unico gioiello che si è concesso.

Appena si rende conto di starlo fissando tra i lembi della camicia aperta riporta subito lo sguardo sul suo viso, scottando per la vergogna e per come quella vista lo ha fatto sentire sul punto di svenire.

Deve schiarirsi la voce prima di parlare.

“E voi lo sapete che non è educato toccarmi in questo modo?” Ribatte, suonando piccato.

Il sorriso divertito non vacilla, “Potete scostarvi, se lo desiderate.”

Credence si sente uno stupido, con il viso che brucia d’imbarazzo. Sposta il braccio con cautela e l’uomo lascia subito la presa, ma resta dov’è.

“Cosa volete?” Domanda, cercando qualcosa da dire, “Non dovrei parlare con voi.”

“Non posso dirvelo.” Ribatte prontamente e sporgendosi verso di lui aggiunge, con tono divertito: “Non dovrei parlare con voi.” E poi, guardandogli le labbra per un istante: “Non qui.”

Credence sgrana appena gli occhi, sentendosi pericolosamente accaldato, il colletto si fa più stretto di minuto in minuto e il broccato gli pesa addosso.

“C’è una festa questa sera, da Lady Chamberlain.” Dice, prima di poterci ripensare, “Se riusciste a procurarvi un completo più decoroso potrei incontrarvi lì. Casualmente.”

“S’intende.” Conferma con un sorriso soddisfatto, poi gli fa un inchino più profondo del necessario, senza rompere il contatto visivo. Lo lascia con le ginocchia tremanti.

Gli rivolge un’ultima occhiata, sperando di apparire più sicuro di quanto si sente in realtà.

Credence esce dalla cattedrale inciampando nei propri passi, con lo sguardo dell’uomo addosso.

Sceglie il suo completo migliore per quella sera, ripetendosi che non è per impressionare lo sconosciuto –a cui ha appunto dimenticato di domandare il nome, che strano,- ma perché l’etichetta lo richiede.

(L’etichetta, tuttavia, non richiede certo che Credence indossi il suo profumo più costoso, né tanto meno il paio di calzoni che abbracciano perfettamente le sue gambe, o la camicia con i bottoni in ossidiana, talmente delicata da risultare impalpabile.)

Suo padre si limita a rivolgergli uno sguardo interrogativo quando lo vede così agghindato, ma fortunatamente resta in silenzio per tutto il tragitto.

Giungono puntuali alla residenza dei Chamberlain, entrambi stretti nei loro mantelli neri come la notte.

Dopo aver portato a termine il suo dovere sociale, salutando e conversando brevemente con gli ospiti e gli amici di suo padre che lo riconoscono, si scusa e si allontana, concedendosi finalmente di cercarlo. Rimane fastidiosamente deluso quando completa il giro delle stanze dedicate alla festa senza trovarlo, ma si dice di aspettare, è ancora presto. E poi, non gli cambierebbe nulla se non si presentasse.

Se lo ripete più volte finendo quasi per crederci, ma tutto decade quando lo scorge all’entrata, dove sta porgendo il mantello alla servitù. È vestito di tutto punto, sembra quasi un’altra persona rispetto a quella mattina, per quanto riguarda l’abbigliamento almeno: indossa capi chiaramente di buona fattura, che mettono in luce le sue qualità fisiche, dalle gambe forti alle spalle larghe. Proprio come quella mattina, Credence non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, incantato dalla sicurezza con cui indossa i capi eleganti, da come si sistema i polsini della camicia e da come sorride ad ogni ospite, lusingandoli con un nonnulla.

Quando finalmente il suo sguardo si posa su di lui, Credence abbassa il proprio, vergognandosi di essere stato colto in flagrante. Si volta, senza capire davvero dove sta andando, muovendo le gambe per inerzia e perché sente il suo sguardo sulla nuca e se restasse fermo ne impazzirebbe. Inoltre non può certo lasciargli pensare che lo stava aspettando.

“Lord Barebone.”

Si morde il labbro e si volta. Da vicino il cambiamento rispetto a quella mattina è ancora più impressionante. O meglio, è la stessa persona, la sua postura è sempre sicura, le sue mani sempre rilassate lungo i fianchi, il sorriso compiaciuto è lo stesso e indossa ancora quel curioso ciondolo triangolare con il cerchio e la linea verticale nel mezzo. Inoltre, ha il viso perfettamente rasato e i capelli accuratamente pettinati all’indietro, fermati con qualche pomata: dettagli che bastano a sottolineare l’aura di fascino che sprizza da ogni suo gesto, che sta confondendo molti ospiti.

Credence compreso.

Deglutisce e alza il mento, per mostrarsi più sicuro di quanto è.

“Non trovate sia poco educato non metterci sullo stesso piano, quando si potrebbero evitare le disparità?”

Resta un momento sorpreso, poi annuisce con uno sguardo colpito.

“Lord Graves.” Gli porge la mano, palmo rivolto verso l’alto, e si inchina, “Lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza, infine.”

Credence si rende conto troppo tardi che gli ha dato la mano come avrebbe fatto una dama: poggiandola con il palmo rivolto verso il basso, contro al suo. Si sente scottare il viso perché le sue dita si fermano un attimo di troppo ad accarezzargli il polso, oltre l’orlo della camicia.

Quando si separano sente il bisogno irrefrenabile di stringere forte la mano per trattenere la sensazione del contatto.

“Il piacere è mio.” La sua voce trema solo un po’, “Lord Graves.”

Lo guarda con una tale intensità che si sente mancare il fiato.

“Credo,” Lord Graves fa un passo verso di lui, “Che mi dobbiate una spiegazione.”

“Credete?” Ribatte, “Io invece credo che siete stato voi a promettere di dirmi cosa volete dal sottoscritto, proprio questa mattina.”

Fa un lieve sorriso, solo per lui, e si avvicina un altro po’. Credence è sicuro che questa non è più una distanza accettabile e le persone parleranno. Prega solo che le voci non raggiungano suo padre e tiene lo sguardo fisso sul suo ciondolo, per evitare di guardarlo in viso perché teme che potrebbe non rispondere delle proprie azioni.

“Il vostro ciondolo.” Parla per l’agitazione, prima di potersi fermare, “Che forma curiosa.”

Lord Graves alza appena un sopracciglio e lo sfiora con la punta delle dita, “Questo? Sapete, dicono sia un simbolo legato alla magia.”

“Stregoneria.” Lo corregge.

“I termini sono sinonimi, abbiamo solo imparato a dare una connotazione negativa a ‘stregoneria’. Preferisco definirla nell’altro modo.”

Guarda tra il ciondolo e il suo viso, e sorride divertito, “Ora mi direte che siete un mago.”

“Preferirei dirvi qualcosa di vero.” Abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e schiude appena le proprie, come se stesse per- “Per esempio quanto siete affascinante questa sera.”

Sente distintamente il rossore crescere d’intensità sulle proprie guance.

“Seguitemi.” Ordina, trovando il coraggio chissà dove.

Si dirige a passo sicuro verso i giardini, senza guardarsi alle spalle per controllare che lo stia seguendo: sente fisicamente il suo sguardo tra le scapole.

Si ferma soltanto una volta raggiunto un angolo poco illuminato, dove le fronde di una quercia millenaria possono celarli da occhi indiscreti, qualora ve ne fosse la necessità, e spera ci sarà.

Poggia la schiena al tronco massiccio e aspetta che Lord Graves lo raggiunga.

“Ora potete dirmelo.”

Lord Graves gli si avvicina così tanto che arriva ad appoggiare una mano al lato del suo viso, “Credo sia meglio che ve lo mostri.”

La brezza fresca della sera non serve a placare il calore che sale dal collo fino alla punta delle sue orecchie.

“Allora mostratemelo.” Sussurra, mantenendo il suo sguardo, “Lord Graves.”

Per tutta risposta porta l’altra mano sul lato del suo viso e lo bacia con una delicatezza totalmente inaspettata. Si aspettava di venire sottomesso da una presenza tanto imponente, di essere obbligato a dargli tutto ciò che ha da offrire, lasciandogli prendere ogni cosa, ma Lord Graves non s’impone, tutt’altro. Lo accarezza sullo zigomo con il pollice e lo bacia lentamente, attendendo che sia lui a schiudere le labbra e Credence non si fa pregare. Sfugge un sospiro ad entrambi quando il bacio si fa più profondo.

Sperava che sarebbe successo, eppure è del tutto impreparato a quello che sente: attrazione e desiderio soprattutto, ma c’è dell’altro, più in profondità, che lo travolge con una forza dirompente. Non ha mai provato niente di simile, per nessuno degli uomini per cui ha perso notti intere ad agitarsi tra le lenzuola: questo bacio è una rivelazione e Credence un fedele graziato dall’apparizione del Signore.

“Lord Graves.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra, con il fiato corto esattamente come il suo, che sente sulla propria pelle accaldata quando si sposta a baciarlo sulla guancia, sul mento, sulla linea della mandibola. Deve aggrapparsi alle sue braccia per non cadere.

“Percival.” Lo corregge con il respiro caldo che gli solletica il collo. Credence lascia ricadere la testa contro la quercia.

“Percival.”

Soltanto ripetere il suo nome manda una scarica in tutto il suo corpo.

“Siete così affascinante.” Sussurra a fatica Lord Graves- _Percival_ , risalendo sulle sue labbra, catturandole nuovamente, “Pensavate che non vi avessi notato, questa mattina? Vi ho visto arrivare e non ho pensato ad altro, tutto il tempo.” Sospira, stremato, con le labbra sulle sue, cercando il suo sguardo. Porta entrambe le mani ai lati del suo viso, con delicatezza, “Non so cosa mi avete fatto, non vi conosco. Non so neppure il vostro nome di battesimo.” Dice, con una risata incredula.

“Credence.” Porta le proprie mani sulle sue, sul proprio viso, stringendole, “Mi chiamo Credence.”

“Credence.” Ripete, come per provare il nome sulla propria lingua e i pensieri che gli provoca sono tutt’altro che casti. “Siete così intrigante.”

“Questo- non è vero.” Spalanca gli occhi e scuote immediatamente il capo.

Percival si limita ad annuire, accarezzandolo sul viso, “Lo siete, è chiaro come il sole. Brillante come la luna di questa notte.”

“Non potete parlare così.” Ribatte di nuovo, sentendo ogni fibra del proprio essere illuminarsi alle sue parole, “E _dove_ avete imparato a parlare così?”

Si apre in un sorriso.

“Vi rivelo un segreto.” Prima che possa rispondere, accosta le labbra al suo orecchio e quasi gli sfugge un gemito. “Sono un poeta.”

“Un poeta?” Riesce a domandare, anche se ha il cuore in gola e il suo profumo lo stordisce nel migliore dei modi, “Recitereste qualcosa per me?”

Percival si scosta appena, lasciando scorrere le mani dal suo viso ai suoi fianchi.

“Solo se mi concedete di baciarvi ovunque riesca a giungere.”

Studia il suo viso, ma gli basta un istante per concludere che non ha cattive intenzione.

Mantiene il suo sguardo mentre porta le mani al proprio colletto e scioglie il nodo della camicia. Percival prende un respiro sonoro che gli si blocca in gola, il suo sguardo passa dal viso di Credence alle sue mani. Lascia che sia lui a sciogliere i primi bottoni dalle asole, scoprendo la parte più alta del petto.

“Siete,” Sussurra Percival, con reverenza, “Più bello di un giorno d’estate.”

Lo sfiora con la punta delle dita sulla pelle appena rivelata, dove Credence non pensava di essere particolarmente sensibile, ma ora sembra che tutto il suo essere sia concentrato dove lo accarezza.

“Smettetela di dire-“ La bocca di Percival sulla sua lo interrompe e questa volta Credence geme davvero, tanto è inaspettato il contatto.

“Dovrei paragonarvi ad un giorno d’estate?” Sussurra Percival, con il fiato corto e le labbra che sfiorano le sue ad ogni parola, “Siete più amabile e più temperato. Venti impetuosi scuotono i teneri bocci del maggio, e il corso dell’estate ha troppo breve termine,” Percival avvolge un braccio attorno alla sua vita, portandoselo contro, sussurrando le parole direttamente sul suo viso, “L’occhio del cielo a volte risplende troppo caldo, spesso la sua apparenza dorata si offusca,” Credence non riesce a credere a quello che sta sentendo, men che meno provando, “Talvolta ogni bellezza finisce per declinare, il mutevole corso della natura e il caso la fanno disadorna.” Percival scosta una ciocca di capelli dal suo viso, accarezzandolo dolcemente sopra l’orecchio, “Ma la vostra estate eterna non svanirà, non perderà il dominio di quella bellezza che vi appartiene-“

“Vi prego.” Non sa nemmeno per cosa lo sta pregando, vuole solo di più e vuole che la smetta, perché non sa gestire una situazione così surreale.

“Sto esaudendo il vostro desiderio, il primo di tanti.” Ribatte lui, con un accenno di sorriso, scendendo a baciarlo tra le clavicole scoperte, “Avete chiesto una delle mie poesie.”

Si sente raggelare per un momento, come se invece di un bacio Percival gli avesse tirato uno schiaffo in pieno viso.

“Per chi l’avete scritta?”

Percival alza lo sguardo su di lui e risale a suon di baci più o meno delicati che gli tolgono ogni resistenza.

“Per voi.” Risponde, semplicemente.

“Non mentitemi.” Ribatte, “Non sono stupido.”

“È chiaro che non lo siete e non vi sto mentendo.” Conferma, corrucciando la fronte, “Perché lo pensate?”

“Perché,” La verità è che non lo sa nemmeno lui. Sa solo che gli sembra una bugia, perché troppo bella per essere realtà, “Perché è un componimento ben fatto e voi mi conoscete soltanto da poche ore, anzi non mi conoscete affatto, non è possibile che pensiate quelle cose di me-“

“Credence, Credence.” Lo richiama gentilmente con una mano sul lato del viso. Ha uno sguardo onesto e sicuro, “Vi conosco da poco, è vero, ma tanto è bastato a dirmi tutte queste cose di voi. L’ho scritta quest’oggi, appena rientrato dopo avervi incontrato e ci ho lavorato fino ad un momento prima di uscire per recarmi qui. Devo ancora finirla, in effetti,” Spiega, con un sorriso leggermente imbarazzato, “Credetemi, se ci fosse un altro a cui potrei dedicarla non sarei qui con voi ora, perché sarei un pazzo a lasciarmi sfuggire un soggetto tanto delizioso.”

Credence lo bacia di slancio.

“Venite a casa con me.” Sussurra Percival tra i baci, “E vi mostrerò il testo scritto di mio pugno, così saprete che dico il vero.”

“Lo so già.” Scuote la testa sorridendo, “Ma accetto comunque l’invito.”

Percival lo bacia sollevandolo da terra per l’entusiasmo e Credence si lascia trattare come una dama.

“Credence!”

Si è chiesto molte volte, nei mesi successivi, com’era stato possibile che né lui, né Percival avessero sentito il sopraggiungere dei passi o qualche altro rumore che avrebbe potuto avvisarli del pericolo.

Succede tutto in una frazione di secondo: si sente raggelare, si scosta dal bacio, trovandosi faccia a faccia con suo padre, a meno di due metri da loro; Percival stringe le mani sui suoi fianchi, per tenerlo vicino, nello stesso momento in cui suo padre sgrana gli occhi quasi fiammeggianti di rabbia –no peggio, _vergogna_ ,- e si avventa su di loro, strattonandolo malamente per i vestiti, nel tentativo di separarli.

“Lasciatemi-!” Tenta di allontanarlo e Percival lo tiene stretto a sé, ma suo padre è spinto dalla rabbia e non ragiona, non l’ha mai visto così fuori controllo e non si ferma nemmeno quando lo fa cadere a terra, anzi lo trascina in piedi malamente.

“Smettetela, così gli fate male!” Sbotta Percival, tentando di aiutarlo, ma qualcuno lo afferra per le braccia, trascinandolo lontano da lui.

“Silenzio!” Urla suo padre, di rimando, “Non avete alcuna voce in capitolo, chiunque voi siate e state certo che non la passerete liscia.”

Devono aver fatto tanto baccano da essere uditi fino alla festa, perché qualcuno è accorso e due uomini tengono fermo Lord Graves per le braccia, probabilmente intuendo che il pericolo è lui. Si dimena con tanto impeto che solo con l’aiuto di un terzo uomo riescono a domarlo.

“Non fategli del male!” Credence vorrebbe chiamarlo per nome, ma rivelarlo potrebbe metterlo ulteriormente in pericolo. Si morde la guancia. “Vi prego, non ha fatto nulla-“

“Zitto tu.” Intima suo padre, strattonandolo per il braccio per cui ancora lo tiene, ma Credence ha occhi solo per Percival, furente, che gonfia il petto ad ogni respiro.

“E voi,” Continua sua padre puntando il dito contro Percival, “Non fatevi più vedere in città o farò in modo che nessuno veda più voi.”

“Padre-“

“Ho detto zitto.” Lo interrompe bruscamente, trascinandolo con sé, “Muoviti, ce ne andiamo.”

“No- vi prego, no.” Implora con la gola serrata dal panico, “Vi prego…”

“Credence.” Sussurra Percival, rivolgendogli un sorriso da cui non riesce a nascondere l’agitazione, “Va tutto bene. Ci rivedremo.”

“Non lo rivedrete mai.” Sbotta suo padre, strattonandolo di nuovo, “Anzi tu non vedrai mai più nessun uomo all’infuori di me, razza di deviato.”

Non recepisce l’insulto, la sua attenzione è solo per Percival, che gli sorride dolcemente e sussurra: “Vi ritroverò.”

Credence ha le guance bagnate di lacrime e una parte di sé si domanda perché- perché è così agitato per un uomo di cui nemmeno conosceva l’esistenza fino a quella mattina? Si sente così male da non riuscire a parlare, tutto il suo essere gli sta urlando di tornare tra le braccia di Lord Graves e non lasciarlo più.

Scuotere la testa, rifiutandosi di comprendere quello che sta succedendo.

“Te lo prometto.” Assicura Percival un attimo prima di essere portato via dai tre uomini, con tutta una piccola folla di curiosi attorno che rende la scena grottesca agli occhi disperati di Credence, il quale viene a sua volta trascinato via da suo padre, lontano dalla residenza Chamberlain.

Lontano da Lord Percival Graves.

Gli sembra di vederlo ovunque: nella folla del mercato pubblico, in cui si avventura indossando vesti logore e coprendosi il viso, così che nessuno possa riconoscerlo; in un uomo a corte con un taglio di capelli simile al suo; in un fante in prima linea nella processione che precede la loro spedizione contro non sa più quale Paese.

Ogni volta Credence spera e ogni volta il buco che ha nel petto si fa più largo e profondo.

Fino ad inghiottirlo.

✦✧✦

  
  


**4) Parigi, giugno 1832.**

Credence è nato nel fango. Non ne ha memoria, ma è quello che la padrona dell’orfanotrofio gli ha ripetuto più volte: nato nel fango e cresciuto mangiando fango, tanta era la fame e il dolore che gli provocava avere la pancia vuota.

Chi nasce nel fango non ha niente da perdere, così quando era scoppiata la rivoluzione –guerra, rivoluzione, battaglia… non è sicuro di quale sia il termine adatto. Sa solo che ci sono uomini che muoiono nelle strade ogni giorno,- si è immediatamente unito ai propri compagni, che ha individuato facilmente: poveri disperati come lui, con il volto scavato dalla fame, la pelle ingrigita dalla poca e cattiva alimentazione, i capelli sporchi e spettinati che ricadono in ciocche secche davanti ai loro occhi spenti.

Rischia la vita ogni giorno dietro le barricate fatte di sedie, sgabelli e vestiti che la povera gente ha lasciato cadere dalle finestre per offrire loro un minimo di riparo, ma Credence rischia la vita da quando è nato e questo è un cambiamento che quasi non lo tocca. Semmai, gli offre un appiglio di speranza: per la prima volta gli sembra di stare facendo qualcosa di utile, per sé stesso e soprattutto per gli altri.

“Ehi.”

Un compagno lo pizzica sul braccio. Sta osservando curiosamente lo scarabocchio che Credence ha tracciato nella polvere ai propri piedi: un triangolo con un cerchio e una linea retta nel mezzo.

“Che significa quel simbolo?”

Vorrebbe potergli rispondere, perché è una delle domande che si pone da quando è nato (insieme a: “Perché mia madre mi ha abbandonato?” e “Cosa si prova ad essere abbracciati?”), ma per quanto si sia sforzato di ricordare dove avesse visto quel simbolo, nel corso dei suoi quindici anni di vita, e per quale motivo gli è rimasto impresso così chiaramente, ha sempre fallito e ancora oggi rimane un mistero. Quand’era piccolo aveva chiesto a chiunque in orfanotrofio, ma nessuno oltre a lui sembrava averlo mai visto. Alla fine aveva smesso di parlarne e di mostrarlo, perché erano a tanto così dal prenderlo per pazzo e Credence sa fin troppo bene cosa succede ai pazzi.

“Niente.”

Il ragazzo –Françoisgli pare si chiami,- alza un sopracciglio, “Pensavo fosse un simbolo di riconoscimento, o qualcosa del genere.”

È il suo turno di non capire.

“Perché?”

“L’ho visto addosso ad un altro.”

È così sorpreso che rimane senza parole e François deve scuoterlo gentilmente.

“Tutto bene?”

Annuisce per farlo stare tranquillo, ma non va tutto bene per niente. Potrebbe essere una coincidenza, ma potrebbe anche essere il momento che aspetta da una vita. Quel simbolo gli è sempre stato a cuore, nonostante non ne comprenda la ragione. L’ha sempre confortato e quando è solo lo disegna ovunque: sul vetro appannato dell’orfanotrofio, così può guardarlo mentre si addormenta; per strada, nella terra, con la punta della scarpa; il suo preferito è quello che ha inciso nella parete dietro al proprio letto. Lo accarezza ogni volta che è solo.

Non sa cosa significhi, ma sa che per lui è importante. Tanto basta.

“Dove l’avete visto?”

François indica dalla parte opposta rispetto alla loro barricata, “In Rue de Soufflot, un paio di giorni fa, mi pare- ehi, che diavolo fate!”

Prova a trattenerlo, ma Credence ha già recuperato la propria arma e si sta dirigendo dove ha indicato.

“Sta’ giù idiota, o ti vedranno!” Sibila di nuovo, con uno sguardo allarmato, tentando di afferrarlo per il gilet, “Credence!”

Non sapeva conoscesse il suo nome e per un attimo sente qualcosa di strano nel petto: questo ragazzo quasi sconosciuto è preoccupato per la sua sicurezza.

Si acquatta a terra, continuando comunque a strisciare verso la direzione che gli ha indicato.

“Non preoccupatevi.” Lo rassicura, guardandosi alle spalle, “L’uomo che avete visto, dove aveva quel simbolo?”

“Credence…”

“Per favore.” Insiste, “Devo saperlo.”

“Sulla camicia.” Dice, a denti stretti, “Disegnato col sangue.”

Tutte le sue piccole speranze decadono.

“Era-”

“Ferito.” Abbassa lo sguardo, “A terra. Non so altro.”

Potrebbe non essere grave. Potrebbe non essere ancora morto. Se si sbriga forse può avere ancora una possibilità.

“Devo andare. Devo trovarlo.”

“Non siate idiota, non potete andarvene dove vi pare.” Ribatte, alzando un sopracciglio, “Potreste non incontrarlo, ve ne rendete conto?”

“Non importa, devo provarci.” Ribatte, sicuro come non lo è mai stato.

“Come vi pare.” Scuote la testa, poi aggiunge, “Fate attenzione.”

Annuisce. “Buona fortuna.”

“Viva la Rivoluzione.”

“Viva la Rivoluzione.”

È un miracolo che non incontri nessuno per l’intero tragitto, ma se da una parte ne è sollevato, dall’altra lo atterrisce: significa che non è rimasto nessuno da combattere. Ignora la frustrazione e si concentra per muoversi il più silenziosamente possibile. Quando svolta l’angolo in Rue de Soufflot, quindici facce si voltano di scatto verso di lui e si ritrova quindici fucili puntati contro.

“Viva la Rivoluzione.” Sussurra, con la voce e le gambe tremanti.

Quasi tutti abbassano le armi e gesticolano per farlo procedere.

“Muoviti, coraggio!”

Non se lo fa ripetere due volte e raggiunge il gruppo di ribelli con il cuore in gola. La pistola quasi gli scivola dal palmo bagnato di sudore.

Un ragazzo dai capelli rossi e lo sguardo sicuro lo fa sistemare vicino a lui, dietro una vecchia cassapanca.

“Quanti anni hai?” Gli domanda.

“Quindici, signore.”

“Quindici.” Ripete, scuotendo il capo, “Dannazione.”

La sua età è sempre stata un problema: quando era piccolo era _troppo_ piccolo, troppo debole per stare al passo con gli altri, troppo magro per sviluppare dei muscoli, e quando è cresciuto è cresciuto _troppo_ in fretta, tutto in un colpo e da un giorno all’altro non l’hanno più voluto nemmeno gli uomini che di notte lo chiamavano ‘tesoro’ e ‘puttana’, da cui prima riusciva a racimolare qualche soldo.

“Sto cercando un uomo.” Dice, ignorando il suo commento. Con la punta dell’indice disegna il simbolo triangolare nella terra ai loro piedi. Quando alza lo sguardo sul ragazzo lo trova con un’espressione tra il confuso e il sorpreso.

“Come conosci Percival?”

Credence non conosce Percival.

“È l’uomo che ha questo addosso?”

La sua espressione si fa ancora più confusa, poi improvvisamente diventa aggressivo e Credence si ritrova con una pistola puntata alla gola.

“Per chi fai la spia?”

“Io non-”

“Dimmelo!”

“Marius.”

Li interrompe una voce ferma, che gli suona stranamente familiare, ma Credence non può rischiare di voltarsi per vedere chi ha parlato, così con una pistola puntata addosso. È immobilizzato dalla tensione.

“È una spia.” Sibila il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, Marius, senza spostare l’arma, “Deve averci spiato, o almeno ha spiato _te_.”

L’uomo che non può vedere dice semplicemente: “È impossibile.”

“E questo come lo spieghi?” Indica ai loro piedi, dove ha tracciato il disegno.

Credence percepisce la sua sorpresa anche se non può vederlo. Dopo un momento di silenzio teso lo sente muoversi e finalmente entra nel suo campo visivo e- e Credence sente lo strano bisogno di sorridere e toccarlo. Sono entrambe sensazioni mai provate prima.

È sicuro di non averlo mai visto, ma è anche sicuro di conoscerlo. È come se lo avesse già incontrato in un sogno fatto tanto tempo fa, di cui non ricorda nulla.

“Come conosci quel simbolo?” Gli domanda l’uomo. Non ha un tono accusatorio e non lo aggredisce come ha fatto l’altro. Lo guarda dall’alto in basso, la pistola ben stretta in mano. Se avesse voluto fare qualcosa, l’avrebbe già fatto.

“Non lo so.”

“Balle.” Ribatte subito Marius, spingendo la canna della pistola contro di lui.

“Marius, basta. Lascialo andare.”

Entrambi si voltano verso di lui.

“Percival, no. Potrebbe essere stato mandato da qualcuno.”

Quindi questo è Percival.

“Siete voi l’uomo con questo addosso?” Domanda, ignorando Marius.

In risposta l’uomo, _Percival_ , scosta il colletto della propria camicia, rivelando il simbolo. È tracciato in spesse linee rosso scuro –sangue rappreso, come aveva detto François- sulla parte sinistra della camicia, in corrispondenza del cuore.

“Sono io.” Conferma, guardandolo con attenzione, “Tu chi sei?”

“Credence, signore.”

“Piacere di conoscerti, Credence.” Dice, “Puoi restare.”

Percival si avvicina e porge una mano a Marius. Il ragazzo esista un momento, poi allenta la presa su Credence e si alza, senza accettare l’aiuto.

“Non perderlo di vista.” Commenta solamente, andandosene con un’ultima occhiata torva.

Percival sta facendo esattamente quello: non ha staccato gli occhi da Credence da quando è arrivato, o almeno da quando si è accorto di lui. Questa volta la mano la porge a lui e Credence accetta subito.

Appena si toccano prova di nuovo quell’irrefrenabile voglia di sorridere che l’ha colto poco fa e prima di rendersene conto lo sta facendo, ma la cosa più strabiliante è che anche Percival sorride.

Nessuno qui sorride. Devono sembrare due stupidi.

Le loro mani sono ancora unite.

“Vieni con me.” Ordina Percival, “Non è prudente stare in piedi.”

Credence lascia andare la sua mano e lo segue verso il lato della barricata, dove si sistemano dietro un ammasso di mobili semidistrutti. Percival si abbassa con cautela, evitando di piegare la gamba sinistra. Gli viene in mente cosa aveva detto François.

“Siete ferito?”

Sembra sorpreso della domanda e scuote il capo, “Non è niente.”

“È la vostra gamba?” Insiste.

“Sei un buon osservatore.” Commenta con un sorriso divertito che lo fa sentire come se avesse posato una coperta morbida sulle sue spalle. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un complimento prima.

“Scusatemi.” Riesce a dire quando si riprende dallo shock.

Corruccia la fronte, “Non scusarti. Hai ragione.” Indica la gamba sinistra, “Un bastardo mi ha infilato un coltello nel polpaccio. Avevamo un dottore con noi ed è riuscito ad evitare che la perdessi. Zoppicherò, ma sono vivo. Sono stato fortunato.”

Annuisce in silenzio, non avendo niente di utile da offrirgli.

“Tu invece, sei ferito? Hai bisogno d’aiuto?”

Scuote immediatamente il capo, per abitudine.

Percival alza un sopracciglio e indica le sue mani, “E quelle, allora?”

Sono la parte di sé che odia di più, perché dicono troppo di lui: ci sono i segni delle cinghiate, ormai vecchi di qualche mese, di quando era ancora in orfanotrofio; ci sono i tagli più recenti sul dorso di entrambe le mani, ma soprattutto sulla destra, perché è la mano che non tiene la pistola, con cui deve fare tutto il resto; ha le nocche perennemente sanguinanti, perché la pelle è distrutta dalla polvere e dallo sporco e in un paio di punti gli sta probabilmente venendo un’infezione.

Le nasconde contro al proprio petto, attento alla pistola nel mezzo.

“Non è niente.”

Percival gli porge le proprie mani, paziente, “Posso vederle?”

Quest’uomo lo confonde, incredibilmente. Gli sembra di conoscerlo, ma non può essere così, perché non dimenticherebbe mai una persona tanto gentile.

“Non ti faccio male, tranquillo.” Continua, con un tono basso e disteso, cercando il suo sguardo, “Forse posso pulire le ferite. Non è molto, ma meglio di nulla, non credi?”

Credence crede in poche cose. La gentilezza gratuita non è tra queste.

“Cosa volete in cambio?”

“In cambio?” Corruccia di nuovo la fronte, “Nulla. Aiutarti, per quel poco che posso.”

Si lascia convincere, un po’ per curiosità, un po’ perché non ha nulla da perdere, e allunga la mano libera dalla pistola. Poggia il palmo su quello disteso di Percival e prova di nuovo quella sensazione che lo solletica da qualche parte tra il naso e il collo, provocandogli un sorriso. Si morde il labbro e tiene lo sguardo fisso sulla propria mano. È davvero conciata male, era un po’ che non ci faceva caso.

“Ho un po’ di questo.” Percival recupera un contenitore di metallo dalla tasca delle brache. Quando lo apre l’odore di alcol gli arriva dritto alle narici e si deve trattenere dal fare una smorfia.

“Brucerà un po’, temo, ma ti disinfetterà.” Spiega, come se aspettasse il suo consenso… E si rende conto che è davvero così.

Annuisce.

Brucia davvero e Credence si ritrae di riflesso, ma Percival tiene la presa salda su di lui, accarezzandolo sul lato del polso con il pollice.

“È fastidioso, lo so. Mi dispiace.” Dice a voce bassa, come se lo stesse consolando.

E di nuovo, si rende conto che dev’essere davvero così.

“Perché siete gentile con me?” È leggermente affannato per il dolore, ma si sforza di stare fermo. Non è certo la cosa peggiore che gli sia capitata.

Percival sembra considerare davvero la domanda, mentre libera i tagli dal pus, con l’orlo della propria manica. Credence spalanca gli occhi e cerca di fermarlo, “No, vi prego, non c’è bisogno-”

“Non ti preoccupare.” Accenna un sorriso e lo sfiora sulla pelle sana con il pollice, “È meglio toglierlo subito, per far respirare la ferita.”

Tutto il suo corpo si rilassa sotto le sue attenzioni ed è così concentrato nel notare ogni tocco che quasi non si accorge di cosa sta dicendo Percival.

“…Sei così giovane.” Alza lo sguardo su di lui e Credence si accorge di quanto gli era mancato guardarlo negli occhi ed essere guardato da lui- ed è assurdo. Non ha tempo di pensare a queste cose prive di senso.

“Ho quindici anni.”

“Appunto.” Ribadisce, “Non dovresti esser qui.”

“Sì, invece.” Ribatte, offeso, “È la cosa giusta da fare. E non avrei altro posto dove andare, in ogni caso.”

“Non hai una famiglia?”

“No.” Risponde seccamente. Decide che è un ottimo momento per cambiare argomento, così indica la sua camicia, “Come conoscete quel simbolo?”

Percival termina di pulirgli la mano e gliela poggia delicatamente in grembo, sfiorando l’altra, aprendo le proprie per accogliere la sua. Credence lascia la pistola e gliela porge.

“Non lo so.” Risponde mentre lo medica, “Devo averlo intravisto da qualche parte e dev’essermi rimasto impresso.” Non suona per niente convincente. Alza lo sguardo su di lui, “Tu come lo conosci?”

“Non ne sono sicuro.” Rimane vago e quando Percival continua a medicarlo in silenzio aggiunge, “Mi sembra di conoscerlo da sempre.”

Questo lo fa interrompere. Ha un’espressione quasi… incredula, come se Credence avesse detto qualcosa che nessuno si è mai sognato di dire prima.

“Probabilmente era sull’insegna di qualche vecchio negozio.” Di nuovo, non suona per niente convinto né convincente, così Credence fa una cosa che non si è mai azzardato di fare in vita sua: insiste.

“Mi sembra di arrivare sempre a tanto così dal ricordare perché lo conosco.” Dice, “Ma ogni volta mi sfugge, come fumo nell’aria.”

Percival si ferma di nuovo. “Come se l’avessi sognato e sapessi di cosa si tratta, ma non riuscissi a ricordarlo con precisione.”

“ _Sì_.” Esclama, con troppa enfasi. Qualcuno gli intima di stare zitto, ma Credence ha il cuore in gola e deve dire tutto quello che si è tenuto dentro per anni: “Come se qualcuno mi avesse spiegato cos’è e io l’avessi dimenticato anche se so che è qualcosa di molto importante, e da qualche parte dentro di me ne conservo ancora il ricordo.”

“Ma non riesco a trovarlo.” Conclude Percival, guardandolo intensamente. Poi ride, riscuotendosi, “Probabilmente non è nulla di particolare.”

Credence volta la mano nella sua, palmo contro palmo e Percival smette immediatamente di ridere.

“ _Monsieur_ , nessuno oltre a me e voi sembra conoscere questo simbolo.” Insiste, “Dev’essere qualcosa di importante. _Sento_ che lo è e so che lo sentite anche voi.”

Non saprebbe dire per quanto tempo rimangono a guardarsi, ancora con le mani una sull’altra.

“Somigli tanto a qualcuno.” Dice Percival, piano.

“A chi?”

“È questo il punto.” Risponde, con una risata amara, “Non lo so. Non riesco a ricordarlo.”

“Anche voi avete un viso famigliare.”

Per un attimo si chiede se non possa essere suo padre. Sarebbe la spiegazione più plausibile: si ricordano l’uno dell’altro perché si sono visti quattordici o quindici anni fa per l’ultima volta, e la sensazione di affetto e pace che prova verso di lui potrebbe spiegarsi con il legame di sangue.

Eppure non gli sembra un’opzione possibile. Se prova a pensare a quest’uomo come al proprio padre l’immagine stride terribilmente. Si sente vicino a lui, ma non come un figlio a un genitore. Inoltre, non spiegherebbe il simbolo triangolare che indossa fieramente sulla camicia.

“Quel simbolo cosa vi ricorda?”

Non riceve risposta, perché tutto salta in aria in un attimo.

Il botto di uno sparo squarcia il silenzio, immediatamente seguito da un urlo di dolore, e per un terribile istante Credence è convinto che Percival sia stato ferito.

“In piedi!” Urla Marius, scattando per primo.

Percival fa lo stesso, tirandosi dietro Credence per un braccio, tenendolo dietro di sé.

Facendogli scudo con il proprio corpo, realizza con orrore.

“Sono dietro di noi!” Sbraita qualcun altro, “Fate in giro della barricata, andate dall’altra parte! Dall’altra parte!”

Tutti scappano in una direzione o nell’altra, per raggiungere la parte opposta dello sbarramento, ma è più complesso di quanto sembri, perché quasi perfettamente chiuso su entrambi i lati, così alcuni alzano le armi pronti a proteggere i compagni, autodichiarandosi martiri mentre gli altri si catapultano sulla barricata e in ogni edificio che abbia una porta o una finestra aperte da cui poter entrare, per ripararsi o passare dal lato opposto.

Credence viene trascinato via da Percival che, pistola alla mano, mira a tutti i soldati che si sono riversati in strada. Non sono tanti, normalmente un gruppo come il loro avrebbe potuto tenergli testa senza troppe perdite, ma l’effetto sorpresa è devastante, Credence si sente in trappola e per un attimo di troppo la paura ha il sopravvento, immobilizzandolo.

Poi manda giù tutto.

“ _Monsieur_ \- aspettate, di là!” Cerca di fermare Percival, notando un passaggio tra l’edificio sulla destra e i tavoli e sedie ammassati in strada, parte della barricata, “Passiamo da lì!”

“Non ce la faremo.” Ribatte, fermandosi per sparare ad un soldato, centrandolo in pieno petto. Si volta con uno sguardo deciso: “Va’. Riesco a coprirti.”

Si sente come se gli avesse riversato addosso un catino colmo d’acqua ghiacciata.

Scuote la testa, perché la voce gli muore in gola. Tenta di trascinarlo con sé verso il passaggio, sfruttando il fatto che lo sta ancora tenendo per il braccio, ma Percival è più forte di lui e lo smuove appena. Il panico gli serra la gola, ma insiste: “Venite! Possiamo farcela!”

“Vai, mettiti al riparo!” Ribatte piantando i piedi a terra e spostandolo di nuovo dietro di sé con il braccio libero, senza guardarlo, concentrato nel proteggere entrambi, “Muoviti Credence, devi-“

Cade come se fosse sott’acqua: in modo innaturalmente lento.

Credence non si rende conto di stare urlando, sente solo la gola bruciare e il fiato venirgli improvvisamente meno.

“Cre-“ Percival ha gli occhi sbarrati, fissi sul cielo sopra di loro, di cui Credence sente improvvisamente il peso sulle spalle.

“No.” Ansima, “No. Giù, _sta’ giù_. Percival-”

C’è così tanto sangue che non riesce a capire da dove proviene. La spalla di Percival è ridotta ad un buco informe di carne da cui fuoriesce un’infinità di sangue, pompato a ritmo dei suoi respiri corti, e gli sta macchiando tutta la camicia. Ha degli schizzi rossi anche sul lato del naso, nota con una lucidità che lo disorienta.

Credence parla senza comprendere le proprie parole. Niente ha più senso, il mondo è uscito dai cardini. Si abbassa sul suo corpo, mettendosi tra lui e i soldati, dando loro la schiena. Non gli importa.

“…Tutto bene.” Sta dicendo Percival, nel mezzo di un rantolo di dolore. Sbatte le palpebre di continuo. Ha le mani che tremano. Il suo sguardo non si focalizza su nulla, “Vai.”

“Sta’ zitto.” Ripone la pistola nella cintola, “Non parlare.”

“È solo-“ Gli si blocca il respiro e serra le palpebre, “Solo la spalla. Non sto…”

“No.” Conferma, aggrappandosi con tutto se stesso all’affermazione non detta.

_Non stai-_

“Solo la spalla.” Ripete Percival, stringendo la presa sul suo braccio.

“Sì.” Mente.

Distantemente, si rende conto che qualcuno gli sta urlando qualcosa, ma non riesce a recepire niente all’infuori del sangue caldo di Percival sotto le proprie dita –quando ha messo le mani sulla ferita?- e il suo ringhio di dolore. Lo sta ancora stringendo per il braccio, anche se la sua presa è meno salda di prima.

“Vattene.” Ripete, “Via. Credence.”

Lo ignora, come ignora tutte le altre voci, le urla, il sibilo di una pallottola troppo vicino alla propria testa e gli ordini di Marius (“ _Muovetevi!”)_. Afferra Percival per la camicia e per il braccio buono, trascinandolo verso il passaggio che ha individuato.

È una scelta disperata, non sa cosa ci troverà, forse sarà un punto cieco e non potranno passare, forse Percival, ferito com’è non riuscirà a scavalcarlo, ma è l’unica opzione che hanno e deve provarci.

Percival ringhia di nuovo di dolore e tenta di scansarlo, ma riesce a fare ben poco. Gli ordina di nuovo di andarsene e Credence vorrebbe _così tanto_ che si zittisse, le sue parole fanno più male di tutto il disastro che gli si sta riversando addosso.

È un uomo adulto e pesa come tale, ma Credence è spinto dall’adrenalina e non fa caso ai muscoli che bruciano sotto lo sforzo di portarlo con sé. Ha il cuore in gola, è completamente madido di sudore, ma riesce a riparare entrambi dietro un vecchio mobile che la sua mente ottenebrata dal panico non riconosce. Si concede di prendere un solo respiro.

“Credence-“

“Riuscite a stare in piedi?” Lo interrompe con urgenza, “Sì o no. Scavalchiamo la barricata in quel punto.”

Percival ha il fiato corto e l’intera camicia tinta di rosso. “Sì.”

Si passa il suo braccio buono attorno alle spalle, “Uno, due…” Prendono un respiro all’unisono e Credence porta entrambi in piedi. Percival geme di dolore, ma riesce davvero a camminare e in un attimo raggiungono il punto che ha individuato. Subito prendono ad arrampicarsi il più velocemente possibile, Credence si aggrappa alla gamba di un tavolo poi si ferma in bilico su due pezzi che non riconosce, afferrando la mano buona di Percival, aiutandolo ad andare avanti.

“Continua.” È tutto quello che riesce a dire, senza fiato.

Questa volta non ribatte, entrambi sanno che non c’è tempo. Fa come ha detto e Credence continua poco dietro, senza più sensibilità nelle braccia.

Si riparano come riescono tra un mobile e l’altro, sfruttando le insenature tra una scala, una porta e un ammasso di panni.

L’ennesimo ringhio di dolore di Percival gli fa alzare lo sguardo e- non lo vede.

Pensava di essere spaventato, ma il terrore che lo avvolge quando lo perde di vista è peggio. Scatta in avanti, aggrappandosi ad ogni cosa gli capiti sottomano, spaccandosi le unghie e facendo un disastro della medicazione che Percival gli ha fatto una vita fa.

Si lascia cadere dall’altra parte e un dolore sordo lo avvolge alla gamba destra, togliendogli il fiato, rendendolo cieco e sordo per qualche momento. Lo ignora, apre gli occhi e appena riacquista la vista lo vede, che si sta rialzando come riesce, a pochi passi da lui. Il braccio ferito dondola come un essere senza vita dalla spalla martoriata, ma è in piedi.

Credence tenta di alzarsi, ma la gamba dolorante non lo regge e si ritrova di nuovo a terra.

Un attimo dopo viene messo seduto, una mano sul suo viso-

“C’è una porta.” Percival si interrompe per riprendere fiato, “Aperta.”

Annuisce, incredulo che possano avere tanta fortuna.

“Aiutatemi.”

Feriti come sono ci mettono un po’ per riuscirci, ma alla fine, tra denti digrignati e gemiti di dolore, ce la fanno. Credence si lascia trascinare, senza chiedersi se stanno facendo la cosa giusta. Gli sembra di camminare per un’eternità accasciato contro di lui, la porta è così vicina e irraggiungibile.

E poi sono dentro.

Ce l’hanno fatta e se non fossero entrambi a pezzi potrebbe quasi concedersi un sospiro di sollievo.

“Non fermarti.” Ansima Percival, “Non ancora.”

Si trascinano nella stanza accanto, dove Percival si lascia praticamente cadere sul pavimento, puntellandosi alla parete per non rovinare sul braccio ferito.

“Torno subito.” Dice Credence e lo sguardo allarmato che gli rivolge Percival lo spinge ad aggiungere: “Cerco di,” Riprende fiato, “Chiudere la porta. Con qualcosa. State qui.”

La porta giace a terra divelta, ma almeno è all’interno delle mura di casa. Credence si muove poggiando il peso sulla gamba sana, trascinandosi dietro quella ferita –rotta probabilmente, a giudicare dal dolore sordo che la avvolge ad ogni passo.

Non sa per quanto tempo rimane a spingere e spostare prima la porta, poi una cassettiera, davanti all’entrata. Ore, gli sembra. Ogni movimento è cento volte più difficile a causa delle ferite e della tensione che ancora gli tende i muscoli e quando ha finito è completamente prosciugato da ogni energia.

Si trascina nell’altra stanza, pregando che Percival non sia…

“Che hai fatto in tutto questo tempo… Stavo quasi pensando che… Te ne fossi andato con qualcuno messo meglio di me.”

È fradicio di sangue e sudore, i capelli gli ricadono in ciocche madide davanti agli occhi, è accasciato contro la parete in una posa scomposta, come un burattino lasciato cadere da un bambino maldestro, e ha lo sguardo lievemente offuscato. Nonostante tutto gli rivolge un accenno di sorriso.

Credence prova il forte bisogno di piangere.

“Non scapperei mai.” _Con qualcuno che non siete voi_.

Si trascina fino ad essere seduto al suo fianco, dal lato della spalla ferita. Da così vicino si accorge di quanto è pallido.

“Devo fermare il sangue.” Dice meccanicamente, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal buco informe che ha sulla spalla, “Avete perso troppo sangue.”

“Prima dobbiamo,” Prende un respiro, “Togliere la pallottola.”

Sente gli occhi pizzicare e la lingua attaccata fastidiosamente al palato.

Annuisce.

“Ditemi cosa fare?” Gli esce come una domanda, con un tono che _disprezza_ , così lacrimoso, quasi pigolante. Si schiarisce la gola e sbatte le palpebre più volte. “Voi avete l’alcol. Servono delle bende, posso usare la mia camicia. Non è pulita, ma…”

“Ma è meglio di tutto quello che abbiamo.” Finisce per lui, annuendo, “Solo una manica.”

Si sfila la camicia e ne taglia una manica con il coltello che –“ _Grazie a Dio.”-_ ha con sé.

“La vostra fiaschetta.”

Percival indica la tasca sinistra delle brache, senza prenderla. Ha il fiato corto, molto corto. Credence si sporge sul suo corpo e la prende, rabbrividendo perché il sangue è arrivato anche lì.

“Bene.” Ansima Percival, “Prendi quel pezzo di legno.”

Con un cenno del capo indica quello che sembra una parte del bastone di una scopa, in mezzo alle altre cianfrusaglie semidistrutte ammassate a terra.

Non capisce a cosa possa servirgli, ma non perde tempo a ribattere e lo prende, stringendo i denti per il dolore alla gamba.

“Bravo.” Annuisce Percival, “Ora, Credence. Devi pulirti le dita con l’alcol, poi,” Deglutisce visibilmente a fatica, “Poi prendi la pallottola. Infine versi l’alcol che rimane sulla mia spalla.” Parla lentamente, guardandolo negli occhi. Credence si sente a tanto così dall’andare in pezzi. “D’accordo?”

Vorrebbe dire di no, ribattere, pregarlo di passare alla prossima cosa tremenda da fare, tutto ma non questa, non può dargli una responsabilità così grande, non-

“Non voglio farvi male.” Ha un groppo in gola, la voce gli esce bassa e tesa, “Non posso-“

“Non mi farai male.” Lo interrompe. Si ritrova la sua mano sul lato del viso, che lo accarezza dolcemente ed è troppo, è _troppo_ , due lacrime enormi gli sfuggono e si sente schiacciare-

“Credence.” Lo richiama con un sussurro, “Ce la puoi fare. Fidati di me. Io mi fido di te.”

Vorrebbe urlargli che sbaglia, perché mai si fida di lui, un ragazzino idiota conosciuto soltanto poche ore prima, perché proprio lui, perché proprio Credence?

Sa che non può farlo, non hanno tempo per discutere. Annuisce e si asciuga gli occhi con il dorso della mano.

“Bravo.” Sorride Percival, con un’ultima carezza sulla sua guancia.

Vorrebbe solo che tutto fosse già finito.

Si pulisce la mano sinistra sulle brache, poi ci versa un po’ d’alcol sopra. I tagli bruciano di nuovo, ma non ci fa caso. Alza lo sguardo sul suo viso.

“Mi fido di te.” Ripete Percival, prima di prendere tra i denti il pezzo di legno.

Ecco a cosa serviva, si rende conto, con il sangue che gli si gela nelle vene.

“D’accordo.” Dice, rivolto a entrambi.

Poggia la mano sporca sul petto di Percival e sente il battito troppo lento del suo cuore. Chiude forte gli occhi e li riapre.

Poi infila le dita nella sua spalla. Il sangue è bollente, la carne è viscida, Percival sta urlando con i denti piantati nel legno, Credence ha il viso bagnato, la testa che gira, ma il corpo di Percival sotto di lui colto dagli spasmi e il suo essere ancora _qui_ , vivo, lo spingono a restare lucido nonostante tutto il sangue, così _tanto_ sangue, se ne sente sporco fino alle labbra, sente il sapore ferroso in gola, finirà per soffocarlo e vomitarlo-

Sente la pallottola tra le dita e il suo cuore manca tutti i battiti fino a che la tira fuori.

Il bastone cade a terra, la pallottola pure e la testa di Percival ricade in avanti sulla spalla di Credence.

“Ancora una cosa.” La propria voce tremante gli suona estranea, “Ancora un attimo, Percival, _monsieur_ , l’alcol.” Lo accarezza tra i capelli sudati con la mano pulita, “Solo un momento. Vi prego.”

Percival geme per il dolore, ma annuisce appena col capo, contro la sua spalla.

Lo aiuta a scostarsi quel che basta per versare del liquido sulla ferita e deve tenerlo fermo con il proprio peso perché il suo corpo viene agitato dagli spasmi.

“Finito, abbiamo finito.” Sussurra con il tono più rassicurante che riesce a trovare dentro di sé, “Non vi faccio più male.”

Le bende diventano cremisi nell’istante stesso in cui le poggia sulla sua spalla. Ha perso il conto di quanti strati ha fatto e si obbliga a non pensarci, annodandole con mani tremanti.

“Fatto, ho finito, ho finito. È passato.” Ripete, di nuovo per entrambi. Gli fa appoggiare la testa al muro con attenzione, spostandogli i capelli del viso, accarezzandolo sulla pelle sudata, “Ce l’avete fatta.”

Si pulisce malamente le mani sulle brache e si concede finalmente di guardarlo.

È molto pallido, la sua pelle è lucida di sudore che gli si gelerà presto addosso. Ha la fronte aggrottata per il dolore, il labbro inferiore che trema, ma alza comunque le palpebre e accenna un sorriso con un angolo della bocca. Credence sente la sua mano sulla propria, sporca di sangue.

“Ce l’hai fatta.” Ansima, guardandolo con orgoglio, “Lo sapevo.”

_Questo_ lo fa crollare.

Con suo immenso orrore si ritrova a singhiozzare senza controllo, sul corpo di un uomo ferito quasi a-

“Va tutto bene.” Una carezza sul braccio, che risale fino al suo viso, “Hai fatto una cosa grandissima.”

“Vi ho-“ I singhiozzi lo interrompono, “È colpa mia… Non avrei dovuto- rallentarvi. Se non fosse stato-”

“Se non fosse stato per te avrei ancora una pallottola in corpo.” Lo interrompe, con tono rassicurante, che non ammette repliche, “Se non fosse stato per te, sarei rimasto a battermi fino a cadere da solo. Invece sono vivo.”

Scuote la testa, senza sapere più cosa fare, come reagire.

Percival poggia di nuovo il palmo sul lato del suo viso e si sente tranquillizzare come per magia, soltanto un po’, ma in questo mare di dolore è un aiuto inquantificabile.

“Siete vivo.” Ripete per confermarlo.

Annuisce. Sembra voglia aggiungere qualcosa, ma non parla subito.

“Puoi andare, ora.” Dice alla fine, con un tono piatto, come se stesse commentando il tempo. Eccetto che non è così: ha la mascella serrata e guarda fisso di fronte a sé, evitando Credence. Il suo tono è controllato perché così lo voleva, per nascondere che è… spaventato?

“Cosa?”

“Puoi andare.” Non lo guarda, “Devi andare. È troppo pericoloso stare qui, non puoi rischiare. Ho perso troppo sangue-“

“No.” Ribatte secco. Sente che potrebbero uscirgli gli occhi dalle orbite per quanto è sconvolto, “Non me ne vado. Andremo via insieme quando vi sarete ripreso.”

“Credence.” Chiude forte gli occhi e si lascia accarezzare di nuovo sul viso, “Devi andare via.”

“No.” Ripete, “Andremo via insieme, domani.”

“No, Credence, _tu_ devi andare via _ora_.” Insiste, “Ascoltami, ragazzo mio-”

“Ascoltami _tu_ , io non me ne vado, non ti lascio.” Sbotta, dimenticando l’educazione e tutto quello che non concerne il convincerlo che sta dicendo una follia, “Non se ne parla.”

“Sii ragionevole, la ferita… La vedi anche tu.” Sospira, “Ho perso troppo sangue.”

“Smettila di ripeterlo.”

È soffocato da come l’intera situazione gli stia sfuggendo dalle dita nell’arco di pochi secondi.

“Non mi riprenderò, ma tu devi-“

“ _Sta’ zitto_ , ti prego.” Stringe entrambe le mani sul suo braccio sano e si ritrova di nuovo in lacrime, scuotendo il capo, “Ti prego.”

Immediatamente Percival lo accarezza tra i capelli e Credence è ridotto in pezzi.

“Va tutto bene.” Sussurra dolcemente, “Va bene così.”

“No, no.” Si rifiuta di crederlo, “Non è giusto.”

“Lo so.” Sorride tranquillo, quasi pacifico, “Ma non importa. Puoi farcela, devi andare.”

Scuote forte la testa, “Non ti lascio qui, smettila di ripeterlo.”

“Devi-“

Credence lo zittisce baciandolo. Sente il sale delle proprie lacrime e del sudore di entrambi, le labbra screpolate di Percival, ma quello che lo stordisce è la sensazione di _esattezza_ che lo avvolge stretto come una coperta soffice.

È un bacio veloce, perché si sente troppo pieno di tutto quello che sente –dolore, incredulità, malinconia (malinconia?)- e si ritrova a scostarsi per riprendere fiato, con la punta del naso contro la guancia di Percival. Si rende conto che entrambi stanno stringendo il braccio dell’altro, con uguale insistenza.

“Credence…”

“Non ti lascio.” Ripete, secco, “Fine della storia.”

Percival deglutisce sonoramente, con gli occhi sgranati. Annuisce senza una parola.

Credence si siede al suo fianco.

Per un po’ restano in silenzio e nota i rumori che fino a quel momento non ha registrato: gli spari in lontananza, qualcosa che rotola sulla strada all’esterno, il respiro corto di Percival.

“Dovresti riposare.” Lo anticipa Percival, rubandogli le parole di bocca.

“Non posso riposarmi.” Recupera il bastone che ha tenuto tra i denti e si risistema il più vicino possibile al suo fianco, “Se arrivasse qualcuno devo essere pronto.”

Questo lo fa sorridere e non è solo un accenno come prima, ma un vero e proprio sorriso che mostra tutti i denti.

“Va bene.” Risponde, inaspettatamente, “Almeno mettiti comodo. Per quanto sia possibile. Ecco, vieni.”

Non c’è spazio tra loro, ma Credence fa comunque come dice e finiscono per aderire perfettamente, fianco a fianco, l’esterno della gamba di uno contro quella dell’altro.

“Siete voi che dovreste riposare.” Si sente in dovere di puntualizzare, come se entrambi non lo sapessero, “Vi riprenderete più velocemente.”

Entrambi sanno anche che la ripresa sarà tutt’altro che veloce, ma decidono di ignorare la cosa.

“Puoi tornare a non essere così formale.” Lo guarda con una luce divertita nello sguardo, “O ti sei già pentito di avermi baciato?”

Incredibile come nell’arco di una decina di minuti abbia provato più emozioni che in tutta la sua vita, passando dalla paura al terrore all’ansia opprimente, al panico e all’incredulità, chiudendo con l’imbarazzo e qualcos’altro che decide di ignorare, altrimenti potrebbe esplodere.

“No.” Fissa lo sguardo sul neo che ha sulla guancia, evitando i suoi occhi, “Non me ne sono pentito.”

“Allora puoi farlo di nuovo.” Dice, lentamente.

Qualcosa dentro di lui si agita quando sposta lo sguardo sulle sue labbra. Si sporge e copre il poco spazio che li divide.

Questa volta è più consapevole di cosa sta accadendo e gli sembra imperativo portare una mano sul fianco di Percival, per accarezzarlo. Fa attenzione a non mettere del peso su di lui, ma si aggrappa con tutto se stesso alla sensazione del suo corpo contro al proprio, a come le sue labbra si aprono per lui, al suono basso che lascia andare quando Credence prova a spingere la lingua nella sua bocca.

È una benedizione poter tenere gli occhi chiusi, lasciando fuori tutto il resto, concentrandosi soltanto sul respiro di Percival sul proprio viso e sul calore del suo corpo. Per la prima volta dopo mesi si rilassa appena.

Si separano senza parlare, ma il silenzio non pesa su quello che hanno fatto, ma al contrario lo sigilla, conferendogli valore.

Si sente come se fosse stato iniziato a qualcosa.

È Percival a rompere la stasi, dopo un po’. “Raccontami di quel simbolo.”

Ha un tono sorprendentemente pacifico. Ha allungato la mano buona sulla coscia di Credence su cui sta tracciando dei segni con la punta dell’indice. È un gesto così intimo, con cui esprime chiaramente la fiducia che prova nell’essere con lui, e lo agita più del bacio stesso.

“Cosa volete sapere.” La sua voce non collabora e non riesce a porla come una domanda, perché è stordito a notare quanto sia _giusta_ la mano di Percival su di lui.

“Quello che vuoi. Quello che ti ricorda. Vorrei sentirlo da te.”

Credence racconta quel poco che sa. Gli parla di ogni sensazione e impressione che prova quando ci pensa, gli confessa tutto quello che non ha mai detto a nessuno, lasciandosi pervadere dalla calma che gli dà il semplice fatto di pensarci. Quasi non percepisce più il dolore alla gamba e a tutte le altre ferite meno gravi che fino a poco prima lo tormentavano. Non saprebbe dire per quanto tempo parla, ma la luce che filtra dall’unica finestra della stanza si è abbassata notevolmente quando ci fa caso. Era tanto assorto nel racconto che non si è reso conto di aver iniziato a tracciare delle forme sulla coscia di Percival, come lui sta-

Stava.

“No.” Dice, sentendo il rifiuto in ogni cellula del proprio corpo, “No. Percival?”

Reagisce appena, con un gemito flebile.

Sollievo e paura gli si riversano addosso, insieme. Porta una mano sul suo petto e il battito c’è, lento, ma c’è.

“Percival, svegliatevi. Mi sentite?” Insiste.

Risponde con un altro suono e nient'altro.

“Potete aprire gli occhi per me?” Lo fa scostare con attenzione dalla propria spalla, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

Scotta. Ha gli occhi chiusi ed è pallido come un cencio.

“Percival, svegliatevi.” Ripete, perentorio, e poi quando ancora non lo fa si ritrova a pregarlo, con la decisione nella voce che scema in paura, “Per favore. Vi prego…”

Apre gli occhi. A fatica, con uno sguardo disorientato e febbricitante, ma li apre. Credence ha la vista appannata dalle lacrime e i polmoni stretti nella morsa del panico.

“Grazie.” Sospira, poggiando la fronte sulla sua, accarezzandolo tra i capelli, “State sveglio, vi supplico. Con me.”

Percival gli rivolge un sorriso trasognato e stringe la mano buona sulla sua camicia.

“Ciao.” Sussurra, lasciandosi andare contro di lui, totalmente. Si ritrova con il suo viso nell’incavo del collo. Lo scosta con attenzione, per poterlo guardare.

“Come vi sentite? Riuscite a stare sveglio?”

Non risponde, limitandosi a sorridergli come se fosse di fronte a qualcosa di incredibilmente bello.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto.” Sussurra, alzando la mano tremante sul suo viso.

“Sono qui, avete dormito solo un po’.” Lo rassicura, “Va tutto bene.”

“Ti ho cercato così tanto.” Chiude gli occhi e un’espressione di grande dolore gli oscura il sorriso, “Volevo tanto rivederti prima di andare… Mi hanno mentito, mi hanno portato via da te.”

Sta delirando. L’ha scambiato per qualcun altro, un amico, un amore passato. Non gli importa, l’importante è che resti sveglio, può pensare che sia chiunque voglia.

“Di chi parlate?” Domanda gentilmente.

“Di te.” Sorride divertito, poi l’espressione si fa più morbida, “Sempre e solo di te. Sei solo tu. Ogni volta.”

“Sono io?” Domanda, per continuare a farlo parlare.

“Sì, tu, sempre tu.” Annuisce con un cenno leggero, “Ti trovo sempre, ma non riesco mai a tenerti con me.” Di nuovo quell’espressione di grande sofferenza, “Mi portano sempre via da te.”

Non sa a chi si riferisce, ma il suo cuore batte con insistenza, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa.

“Chi vi porta via? Quand’è successo?”

“Mio padre.” Serra le palpebre, visibilmente sofferente, “Tuo padre.”

“Quando?” Chiede con insistenza, perché _sa_ che dovrebbe capire, sente che c’è qualcosa di molto importante che dovrebbe cogliere, “Sono orfano, non ho un padre.”

“No, no.” Scuote appena la testa, “Ce l’avevi, una volta, e mi cacciò e io ho fatto di tutto per ritrovarti, Credence, _tutto_ , ma aveva fatto in modo che non ti raggiungessi, ero a tanto così...” I suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime, “A tanto così e non ce l’ho fatta...”

“Non importa.” Sussurra, con il cuore in gola, accarezzandolo sul viso, “Sono qui adesso, mi avete trovato.”

Annuisce subito, “Nessun altro ti porterà via da me.” Un colpo di tosse gli toglie il fiato, ma continua, “Volevo solo stare con te sotto al nostro albero.”

Percepisce l’ombra di un ricordo, ma non riesce a visualizzarlo. È dietro ai propri occhi e non riesce a portarlo davanti.

“Quale albero?” Si rende conto di avere il respiro corto.

“Ma mi hanno portato via prima della fine del mese…” Continua, ignorando la domanda, “Io volevo-” Un colpo gli toglie il fiato, “Restare. Salutarti. Le albicocche, le ricordi?”

Annuisce ancor prima di rendersene conto.

Il viso di Percival si apre in un sorriso abbagliante, che stride con lo sguardo offuscato dalla febbre, “Sì?”

“Qualcosa.” Sussurra, con le lacrime in gola, “Ditemi dell’altro, vi prego. Che altro ricordate di me?”

Non gli importa che possano essere soltanto i deliri di un uomo oppresso dalla febbre e dal dolore, _deve_ sentire tutto quello che ha da dire in merito.

Percival lo accarezza tra i capelli, giocando con alcune ciocche, ancora con quel sorriso sognante sulle labbra, “Erano così buone.”

“Le mangeremo presto.” Sussurra, con il viso bagnato di lacrime.

Per un attimo ha uno sguardo appena più presente, “Me lo prometti?”

Annuisce subito, “Te lo prometto.”

Sorride di una felicità così pura e reale che se ne sente colpito in pieno petto.

“Il mio Credence.”

I singhiozzi gli salgono alla gola questa volta, ma li rimanda indietro uno dopo l’altro, concedendosi soltanto le lacrime silenziose.

Percival gli sorride con le palpebre quasi totalmente abbassate, “Sei bello come ti ricordavo.”

“Smettila.” Scuote la testa, senza forze. È così stanco.

“Un angelo.” Sussurra Percival, “Il più bello di tutti. Venuto solo per me.”

“Non dirlo.” Si morde il labbro a sangue, “Passerà tutto.”

“Non importa.” Sussurra, “Siamo solo sfortunati.” Ride a fatica e quando riprende fiato aggiunge, “Ti troverò di nuovo la prossima volta e riproveremo.”

“Promettilo.” Sente che è fondamentale avere la certezza che lo faccia.

“Te lo prometto.” Sorride, “Ti troverò sempre. Spero solo di non dover aspettare tanto.” Sospira, guardandolo negli occhi, “È tremendo quando non ricordo e sono senza di te.”

“Lo so, lo so.” Annuisce convulsamente, perché è così, è stato tutto terribile prima di trovarlo. Gli sembra di aver iniziato davvero a vivere soltanto da poche ore.

Tira su col naso, concentrandosi nel gestire il proprio respiro.

“Percival.” Sussurra, guardando le proprie mani sul suo viso, “Che altro ricordate? Potete dirmelo? Fatelo per me, per favore.”

In risposta gli sfiora le labbra con il pollice. Le lacrime di Credence scivolano sulla sua pelle, ripulendola dalla polvere e dal sangue, creando una rete di sottili linee argentee sulla mano e sul viso di Percival.

“Il mio ciondolo, quello che ti piaceva.” Mormora, chiudendo gli occhi, “Quello triangolare. Volevo lasciartelo prima che ti portassero via, ma non sono riuscito…”

Un’immagine si fa strada nella sua mente: Percival trascinato via da lui, entrambi che si dimenano per evitare di essere separati. Lo strano ciondolo triangolare che continuava a catturare la sua attenzione. I baci appassionati scambiati sotto i rami di una quercia, celati dal manto della notte. Il sorriso incantato e incantevole di Percival a un soffio dal suo viso, “ _Brillante come la luna di questa notte.”_ Uno spazio aperto e immenso tutto per loro, il suo corpo bollente contro al proprio, un saluto che suonava come un addio e poi l’attesa, l’attesa, l’attesa.

Credence viene investito da un’ondata di immagini e sensazioni così intense che perde il contatto con il proprio corpo. Pronuncia il nome di Percival, ma non ha nemmeno un filo di voce. Non se ne cura, poggia la fronte contro la sua, le labbra contro le sue senza baciarlo, soltanto per averlo vicino e aggrapparsi a qualcosa.

“Mi ricordo.” Ansima, con gli occhi focalizzati sul passato, “Percival, mi ricordo.”

Altre sensazioni continuano ad investirlo: il calore del sole, il sapore zuccherino delle albicocche che Percival ha colto per lui, la sorpresa nell’essere così attratto da uno sconosciuto, tanto da non riuscire a staccargli lo sguardo di dosso nonostante la consapevolezza di stare facendo qualcosa di proibito.

“Ricordo tutto.” Sussurra con il viso e il cuore inondati di lacrime, “Mi ricordo di te. Di noi.”

È così preso dalla meraviglia di quello che hanno condiviso, che gli ci vuole un po’ per notare che qualcosa non è come dovrebbe.

“Percival.” Lo richiama dolcemente.

Non riceve risposta.

“Svegliati. Percival?” Gli scosta il capo per guardarlo e lo trova ad occhi chiusi. È già successo, basta soltanto richiamarlo e li riaprirà.

“Percival, _mon amour_ , apri gli occhi.” Lo scuote gentilmente, ma lui continua a tenere le palpebre abbassate.

Credence lo scuote con maggiore insistenza, dimenticandosi anche della ferita alla spalla. Non si risveglia nemmeno così.

“No, no- Devi aprire gli occhi. Mi ricordo tutto, non puoi lasciarmi.” Insiste, preso dall’angoscia. Lo accarezza sul viso, lo bacia sulle palpebre abbassate, bagnandolo con il proprio pianto che si fa violento e disperato, fuori controllo.

“Apri gli occhi.” Ripete tra i singhiozzi, stringendolo a sé, sopra la gamba ferita di cui non percepisce più il dolore, “ _Ma vie_ , Percival, svegliati. Resta qui con me.”

Lo bacia su tutto il viso, incurante del sudore, del sangue, della polvere e delle lacrime. Lo bacia ad occhi chiusi, pregando di potersi risvegliare dentro di lui, al sicuro, di nuovo insieme come tanto tempo fa, quando tutto era perfetto.

La luce che filtra attraverso la finestra si fa sempre più fioca, fino a scomparire.

Per poi tornare, e scomparire di nuovo.

E tornare, e scomparire di nuovo.

Credence sta ancora cullando il suo corpo ormai freddo, quando qualcuno irrompe nella casa. Non reagisce alle canne dei fucili puntate su di sé, né agli ordini che gli urlano tre uomini diversi.

Quando lo afferrano per la camicia tuttavia si risveglia dal torpore e si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze a Percival. Al suo corpo.

A niente valgono le minacce dei tre soldati, Credence non si lascia spostare da lui. Tiene lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso, accarezzandolo dolcemente con le mani scosse dai tremiti.

Accosta le labbra al suo orecchio e sussurra: “Aspettami. Ti troverò presto.”

Le ultime cose che recepisce sono l’espressione di pace sul viso di Percival e le proprie dita fra i suoi capelli.

✧✦✧

**+1) New York, 1926.**

Quand’era piccolo pensava che tutti avessero un amico come il suo, che non aveva mai visto in carne ed ossa, ma a cui voleva un mondo di bene.

Non si era mai chiesto chi fosse quel ragazzo di cui conosceva a memoria ogni tratto del viso, perché non ne sentiva il bisogno: pensare a lui lo tranquillizzava quando si svegliava da un incubo nel cuore della notte, lo faceva sorridere quando riusciva a concludere un compito difficile tutto da solo e lo consolava quando si sentiva triste.

Poi Percival è cresciuto e le cose si sono complicate, a partire da quando ha dato il suo primo bacio a Sybill, a tredici anni. Non appena le loro labbra erano venute a contatto non era stato preso dall’euforia che si era aspettato, di cui tutti i suoi amici parlavano tanto, ma dalla certezza di stare facendo qualcosa di tremendamente _sbagliato._ Allarmato, era scappato via come un codardo, abbandonando la povera ragazza. L’aveva evitata per settimane, non sapendo come spiegarle la brutta sensazione che aveva provato, e alla fine era stata lei a fermarlo nei corridoi, dicendogli che non c’era problema, aveva solo voluto provare com’era baciare qualcuno, non si aspettava certo di diventare la sua ragazza.

Quel giorno Percival aveva imparato due cose.

La prima: le ragazze sono molto più sicure e mature di quel che lasciano intravedere.

La seconda: alle parole ‘diventare la sua ragazza’ aveva provato di nuovo quel senso di leggera nausea che l’aveva assalito quando aveva provato a baciarla.

Aveva quindi deciso di evitare i baci per un po’ per concentrarsi sulle lezioni, e tutto stava andando secondo i piani, se non che poco dopo era subentrata la pubertà. La ricorda come un periodo asfissiante in cui tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era il ragazzo di cui non sapeva il nome, ma di cui, per qualche motivo, conosceva perfettamente la curva invitante del collo pallido, le mani eleganti e la forma morbida delle labbra, che ora gli sembravano più attraenti che mai. Aveva iniziato a sognarlo quasi ogni notte, svegliandosi madido di sudore, con i pantaloni del pigiama macchiati e il viso che scottava d’imbarazzo e frustrazione.

La cosa peggiore era che non poteva parlarne con nessuno. Non soltanto perché il soggetto che lo ossessionava era un ragazzo, ma perché, peggio ancora, era uno sconosciuto, anzi Percival aveva iniziato a temere che non fosse una persona reale, che fosse stato creato dalla propria fervida immaginazione, unendo tutti i dettagli e le caratteristiche che più lo attraevano in un uomo (ormai l’aveva accettato), da qui quindi i lunghi capelli setosi, gli occhi grandi e innocenti, la pelle diafana e quella bocca per cui sarebbe stato pronto a morire. Era l’unica spiegazione plausibile, perché un ragazzo tanto perfetto non poteva esistere davvero.

Lo strano periodo dell’adolescenza era passato, tra sogni bollenti e altri esperimenti: aveva riprovato a baciare qualcuno, un ragazzo di un anno più grande di lui, e l’effetto era stato lo stesso, era stato preso dalla stessa sensazione di stare facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. Tuttavia, aveva deciso di ignorare la cosa: dopotutto sentiva il bisogno di toccare ed essere toccato e non voleva evitarlo per sempre, visto che chiaramente era qualcosa che desiderava almeno provare. Inoltre, Thomas era attraente e gentile e il suo corpo contro al proprio estremamente piacevole, tanto che Percival era riuscito ad ignorare la sensazione negativa, rinchiudendola in un angolo della propria mente, dicendosi che non era nulla.

Quando aveva portato a termine gli studi ad Ilvermorny, conseguendo il massimo dei voti, aveva salutato Thomas consapevole di stargli dicendo addio senza sentirsi triste quanto sapeva che avrebbe dovuto.

Era tornato a casa.

Aveva intrapreso il percorso per diventare Auror subito dopo, senza concedersi un momento di pausa. Lavorava sodo, dedicando tutto se stesso allo studio e alla pratica; a volte gli capitava di baciare e toccare qualcuno, una strega o un mago, ma questi restavano dei piccoli dettagli nel grande quadro della sua vita, in cui mancava ancora la figura principale, l’unica davvero importante.

Per quanto ci sperasse ogni volta, non riusciva mai a provare quel senso di completezza e pace mista ad euforia di cui amici e colleghi parlavano tanto. Gli unici momenti in cui raggiungeva qualcosa di simile era quando pensava al ragazzo dei suoi sogni, di cui aveva ormai accettato l’inesistenza. Quando chiudeva gli occhi e si figurava chiaramente il suo sorriso dolce, il naso squadrato che terminava leggermente a punta conferendogli un’aria vispa, e lo sguardo sereno, solo allora sentiva di poter respirare liberamente.

Ma un sogno era un sogno e Percival era un adulto sulla strada per diventare un Auror, non aveva più tempo da perdere in sogni ad occhi aperti, per quanto piacevoli. Così si era imposto di smettere di pensare a lui, dicendosi che le distrazioni erano inutili e ignorando testardamente il dolore misto a frustrazione che gli provocava il non potersi più crogiolare nella sua immagine.

Poi un giorno, durante il suo ultimo anno di preparazione per conseguire il titolo di Auror, Percival sente qualcosa che non dimenticherà mai.

È sul campo, con la bacchetta puntata su Evan, con cui sta facendo pratica di difesa e attacco, entrambi completamente immersi nel duello.

È concentrato al massimo, fino a quando di punto in bianco con lo è più.

Tutt’a un tratto gli si riversa addosso, in pieno volto, una sensazione di incredibile meraviglia che gli toglie il fiato e il contatto con la realtà. Tutto il suo corpo, dalla punta delle dita fino ai capelli sembra illuminarsi di un’emozione non definibile a parole, tanto è totalizzante. Si sente vibrare di un piacere dolce e suadente, un’euforia che gli stringe i polmoni per poi lasciarlo respirare _davvero_ , per la prima volta. Si sente come se avesse ottenuto qualcosa di prezioso che desiderava ardentemente, una felicità tanto grande da non riuscire a contenerla tutta.

L’offensiva del compagno lo colpisce in pieno, perché si è completamente dimenticato di dove si trova e di cosa sta facendo e la bacchetta gli è caduta di mano. A lui, uno degli studenti più attenti e dotati.

Il colpo lo sbalza a qualche metro di distanza e la meravigliosa armonia che aveva provato un momento prima sparisce, lasciando comunque un alone dietro di sé, che continua a farlo sentire il ragazzo più fortunato del mondo, anche se si ritrova intontito per il colpo, sporco di terra e con un dolore sordo al centro della faccia, su quello che non percepisce più come il proprio naso, tanto fa male.

“Percival!” Sente il tono allarmato di Evan, che poco dopo lo raggiunge, “Ma che diavolo fai?! Devi dirmelo se vuoi fare una pausa, potevo staccarti un braccio!”

Sente il solletico famigliare di un veloce incantesimo per individuare eventuali fratture ed emorragie.

“Niente di grave.” Evan prende un evidente sospiro di sollievo, “Anche se credo di averti rotto il naso. Meglio farlo vedere a qualcuno, vieni, ti aiuto.”

Questa volta è il suo turno di imprecare perché quando si alza gira tutto.

“Si può sapere che diavolo ti è preso?” Domanda Evan, mentre lo accompagna a farsi vedere da un guaritore, “Tutt’a un tratto ti sei messo a sorridere come un babbeo, pensavo fosse una tattica così ho attaccato comunque.”

“Non è colpa tua.” Si affretta, “Devo essermi distratto, è stata colpa mia.”

“Puoi dirlo.” Ribatte, strappandogli un sorriso di cui si pente subito per il dolore che gli provoca. “Avevi la stessa espressione che ha Evelyn quando guarda Seraphina evocare il suo patronus.”

Non fa caso al commento fino a quella sera, quando il suo naso è stato aggiustato e la testa ha smesso di pulsare fastidiosamente.

Quando guarda Seraphina, Evelyn ha un’espressione che illumina l’intera stanza in cui si trova e a vederla da fuori si rimane contagiati dalla sua luce, tanto è forte.

Non pensa più a quello strano evento e per fortuna –o sfortuna,- non gli capita più niente di simile. Sarebbe un disastro con la sua nuova posizione di Auror.

A volte tuttavia, prova ancora un senso di contentezza che si irradia dal centro del petto fino alla punta delle dita. Non è mai intenso come quella prima volta, ma molto più leggero, come se un velo dorato si poggiasse sui suoi occhi, mostrandogli il mondo meglio di com’è in realtà.

Conserva gelosamente quelle sensazioni, senza parlarne con nessuno. Arrivano sempre di punto in bianco, esattamente come quella prima volta, senza un apparente filo logico.

Non le prova mai quando è con qualcuno, nemmeno con dei partner che sono oggettivamente bravi a letto e con cui passa degli ottimi momenti.

È, infatti, tutto lì: sono degli ottimi momenti. Punto. Non c’è nient’altro, non gli rimane addosso nulla del sesso che condividono, per quanto piacevole possa essere.

Percival ha trentott’anni: non ha più voglia di domandarsi cosa c’è di sbagliato in lui, per quale motivo si sente più appagato quando si sveglia da un sogno che ha lo stesso soggetto da quando ne ha memoria, piuttosto che quando sta con qualcuno in carne ed ossa.

Si è rassegnato alla speranza di trovare qualcuno che somigli a _lui_ , anche solo vagamente. Non sarà la stessa cosa, ma non può fare altro. L’angelo dei suoi sogni è probabilmente un’immagine che il suo cervello ha ideato per proteggersi dalla frustrazione data dal non aver trovato nessuno che desidera davvero.

Percival scala in tempo record le posizioni di più grande prestigio e importanza offerte dal governo americano, fino a diventare ciò che ambisce da sempre: Direttore del Magico Congresso degli Stati Uniti d’America.

Gli ci vogliono anni, lavoro duro e costante, un certo amore per il pericolo e soprattutto, qualcosa che nessun altro ha: la sicurezza data dal non avere niente da perdere. Tutti i suoi colleghi hanno una moglie da cui fare ritorno ogni sera, un bambino da veder crescere, o una sorella con cui condividere le esperienze di ogni giorno. Percival ha tante conoscenze, alcuni amici, ancora meno persone di cui si fida, ma niente che lo trattiene dall’accettare gli incarichi più rischiosi, per cui tutti gli altri si tirano indietro. Non è un incosciente: accompagna questa sua libertà con un grande senso di responsabilità, verso di sé e i suoi Auror, ma sta di fatto che rimane l’unico in grado di accettare e portare a termine incarichi da cui gli altri rifuggono.

Ironicamente, l’unica volta in cui finisce male non è nemmeno in servizio.

Non dimenticherà mai l’ultimo pensiero che gli attraversa la mente, prima di svenire nel suo stesso appartamento.

_“Avrei dovuto trovarlo.”_

Il tempo che segue la sua cattura è privo di ogni senso.

È convinto di essere morto per un lungo, lungo periodo, tanto è tremendo il dolore che lo avvolge quelle poche volte che disgraziatamente torna cosciente.

È costantemente buio, tanto che non riesce più a ricordare cos’è la luce.

Ha la certezza di essere solo, perché ha passato giorni, forse settimane, a bruciarsi la gola urlando fino a perdere i sensi e nemmeno il suo eco gli ha mai risposto.

La cosa peggiore non è nemmeno il dolore fisico, ma il logorarsi della sua mente. È arrivato al punto di faticare nel costruire dei pensieri coerenti e spesso finisce per parlare al nulla. Le sue frasi non hanno più senso logico, ridotte a parole affiancata in un ordine arbitrario.

Gli unici momenti di tregua sono quei flebili istanti che precedono lo svenimento. Allora, la sua mente sfibrata gli offre qualcosa di simile ai sogni che tanto lo facevano stare bene in passato e Percival si lascia confortare dal sorriso dolce, leggermente timido del suo angelo, dal suo sguardo gentile, che lo accarezza come un balsamo.

Poi cala il buio.

La prima cosa che percepisce, quando si sveglia, è la sete.

Terribile, tremenda sete, che porta in secondo piano ogni altra sensazione. Prova ad alzare le palpebre, ma non ci riesce e il cuore gli finisce dritto in gola per la paura di cos’altro potrebbe succedergli ora, quale altra tortura lo aspetta. Si agita come può- gli sembra di essere su un letto, ma non può essere possibile. È incredibilmente morbido.

Percepisce una presenza, ma non negativa come quella che l’ha tormentato per mesi. Anche se non può vedere chi c’è con lui, percepisce una voce di cui non comprende le parole, poi una benedizione indescrivibile: un tocco delicato sulla guancia, gentile, attento, da parte di qualcuno che non vuole fargli del male. Aveva dimenticato cosa si prova.

Poi sente qualcosa di piacevolmente fresco sulle labbra e istintivamente le schiude, anche se a fatica. L’acqua non ha mai avuto un sapore così buono. Il primo sorso gli va di traverso, perché ha dimenticato come si deglutisce. La mano sulla sua guancia trema appena, ma resta lì, aiutandolo a tenere la testa dritta, così che possa riprovare.

Beve ogni singola goccia, fin quando il bicchiere viene spostato.

Ci sono altri rumori, ma non riesce a riconoscerli, è troppo difficile. La mano sul suo viso torna di nuovo e questa volta è accompagnata da un’altra, sull’altra guancia. Tremano entrambe e Percival è ancora talmente sconvolto da un tocco che non vuole ferirlo che si lascia cullare da questa meraviglia, abbandonandosi di sua spontanea volontà al buio, fidandosi di quelle mani gentili. È troppo stanco per pensare ad altro.

Quando torna di nuovo cosciente, ha più controllo.

Prima ancora di aprire gli occhi la sua mente da Auror si mette automaticamente in moto, effettuando una veloce ispezione sul proprio corpo: con enorme sollievo scopre di avere ancora tutti e quattro gli arti, anche se la gamba sinistra ed entrambe le braccia –e le spalle, dio, le spalle,- fanno parecchio male. Tutto fa male, ma quei punti pulsano fastidiosamente. La testa è pesante e i suoi sensi sono ovattati, come se fosse avvolto stretto nella bambagia. Riesce a riconoscere l’effetto stordente di un paio di pozioni usate per tenere sotto controllo il dolore, ma non riconosce, tuttavia, quello che sembra circondarlo: l’odore è sterile, i rumori sono quasi del tutto assenti, eccetto-

C’è qualcuno.

Spalanca gli occhi, allarmato, e rimane accecato dal bianco: pareti bianche, lenzuola bianche, letto bianco, porta bianca, un piccolo tavolo bianco e una sedia bianca. Dopo tutto quel buio, è uno shock.

Sulla sedia bianca c’è un ragazzo completamente in nero. Indossa giacca e pantaloni neri. Anche i suoi capelli sono neri. C’è un capello nero poggiato sull’angolo dello schienale della sua sedia bianca, presumibilmente suo. Ha il viso nascosto, poggiato sugli avambracci incrociati sul letto di Percival. Il suo polso toccherebbe la coscia di Percival, se non fosse per il lenzuolo bianco in mezzo.

Non l’ha mai visto prima e di questo è sicuro. È anche sicuro di avere qualcosa dentro di sé che si è messo in moto per la prima volta e se dovesse descriverne la sensazione direbbe di avere un magnete al centro del petto, attratto irrimediabilmente da quello del polo opposto nel centro del petto del ragazzo in nero addormentato nella stanza bianca.

Percival pensa: “Lo tocco sulla spalla, per svegliarlo” e fa soltanto in tempo a flettere le dita della mano prima che il ragazzo si svegli.

Alza lentamente il capo e sbatte le palpebre una volta (la Terra ricomincia a ruotare nella giusta direzione), due volte (ogni cosa prende a brillare) e una terza (Percival _respira_ ).

Poi il suo sguardo raggiunge il suo viso e succedono due cose.

La prima: Credence –perché è Credence, Credence, _Credence_ \- sgrana gli occhi e Percival si sente come la prima volta che aveva provato un sorso d’Acquallegra: le stesse bollicine effervescenti lo solleticano dal centro del petto salendo fino agli angoli degli occhi, riempiendoli di lacrime, e della bocca, alzandoli in un sorriso impossibile da contenere.

La seconda: Credence porta una mano al proprio collo –ogni suo gesto è così _giusto_ ,- dietro al colletto della camicia nera, e svela un ciondolo. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, non sbatte nemmeno le palpebre. Ha la mascella serrata, sembra non respirare nemmeno.

Percival allunga una mano, intenzionato a toccare il ciondolo che quattro secoli fa era appartenuto a lui, ma non ha ancora una buona percezione della profondità, così finisce con la punta dell’indice sul collo scoperto di Credence. Basta a sciogliere tutti i suoi lineamenti: Credence prende un respiro profondo, le sue spalle si rilassano visibilmente e chiude gli occhi.

“Dimmi,” Ha la voce che trema, ma continua, ancora con le palpebre abbassate, “Che ti ricordi.”

“Non potrei mai dimenticarmi di te.” La sua voce è roca, ma non ci fa caso, “L’angelo dei miei sogni.”

Riapre gli occhi di scatto e sono ancora più sgranati di prima. Poi afferra la mano di Percival con entrambe le sue e ci nasconde il viso contro.

Sente i suoi singhiozzi direttamente sul palmo, il suo fiato caldo e il respiro rotto, le lacrime bollenti che scorrono copiose dal centro del palmo, lungo l’avambraccio, fino a formare una macchia scura sulle lenzuola bianche.

“Mi dispiace di,” Un nodo in gola gli rende difficile parlare, “Averti lasciato. L’ultima volta.”

Le spalle di Credence sono scosse violentemente dai singhiozzi. Scuote la testa, con insistenza, senza spostare il viso dalla sua mano.

“Sei qui.” Dice, e Percival sente le sue labbra bagnate di saliva e lacrime muoversi sulla parte bassa del proprio palmo, “Sei qui.”

“Sono qui.” Conferma, con un filo di voce, “Sei qui con me.”

Credence è distrutto dal pianto. Si accascia con il viso sulle lenzuola, ancora aggrappato al braccio di Percival, come fosse un’ancora di salvezza in mezzo al mare in tempesta.

Lo accarezza tra i capelli con la mano libera e il contatto gli toglie il fiato per qualche momento. Quando riesce a parlare sussurra: “Sono due secoli che aspettavo di rivedere il tuo viso.”

Credence stringe convulsamente le mani sul suo braccio. Lo sente deglutire un paio di volte e infine alza il viso. È rigato di lacrime e muco, ha la fronte corrucciata in un’espressione di sofferenza, le labbra e il mento sono bagnati di saliva, ha il segno delle lenzuola impresso sulla parte alta di una guancia e tutto il viso arrossato dal pianto.

Percival poggia il palmo bagnato delle sue lacrime sulla sua guancia, con il petto che fa male per quanto il suo cuore si sta espandendo per accogliere ogni dettaglio di questo momento.

“Sei anche più bello di quello che ricordavo nei miei sogni.”

Credence lascia andare un solo singhiozzo, più forte di tutti gli altri. Poi volta il viso quel che basta per baciarlo sul palmo, in un lungo bacio che è soltanto la pressione delle sue labbra sulla propria pelle, nient’altro, solenne quanto un giuramento di sangue stipulato all’altare di un dio.

“Ti ho cercato così a lungo.” Sussurra, respirando ancora a fatica, “Mi dispiace averci messo così tanto.”

“Non dirlo.” Lo accarezza sulle labbra tremanti, “Mi hai trovato. Sei stato bravissimo.”

Non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. Vuole toccarlo ovunque, per accertarsi che sia vero.

“Percival.” Dice Credence.

Sentire la sua voce attorno al proprio nome gli riporta alla mente le mille occasioni in cui l’ha pronunciato in passato _(“Percival, smettila!” Esclama ridendo, tentando di spostarselo di dosso mentre gli fa il solletico sui fianchi._

_“_ _Percival?” La sua voce morbida lo accompagna in un risveglio dolce quanto le albicocche di cui hanno fatto razzia poche ore prima._

_“Per-cival.” Il suo nome interrotto nel mezzo da un gemito delizioso._

_“Monsieur, Percival, svegliatevi.” Tono urgente e allarmato_.)

“Credence.” Sorride, ignorando il dolore che lo investe sulla parte sinistra del viso.

“Attento.” Si sporge ad accarezzarlo con la punta delle dita sopra al labbro, sulla sinistra. Il dolore passa immediatamente in secondo piano. Lo sguardo di Credence segue la propria mano sul suo viso. Ha un tono morbido quando sussurra: “Dimmi che posso baciarti.”

“Non devi chiedere.”

Credence lo bacia con una mano ancora stretta nella sua e l’altra sul lato del suo viso, dove lo sfiora con una delicatezza commovente.

Non è come lo ricordava, eppure è lo stesso. Il contatto è tanto sconvolgente che per un po’ entrambi rimangono fermi, soltanto con le labbra dischiuse le une contro le altre, a registrare la presenza dell’altro. Poi Credence lo _bacia_ e Percival viene trasportato indietro di secoli, al loro primo bacio, alla sua mano stretta attorno al polso sottile di Credence, al calore del sole sulle loro teste, alla sicurezza con cui si erano spinti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro anche se non avevano idea di cosa stavano facendo, ma sapevano di essere con l’altro e tanto bastava; viene riportato indietro a quella sera d’agosto in cui Credence era più splendente della luna e di tutte le stelle messe insieme, e le sue labbra più invitanti di un tesoro prezioso; e viene riportato qui, infine, tra le sue braccia, dove può toccarlo, stringerlo, tenerlo con sé, per sempre con sé, e poi rifare tutto da capo quando verrà il momento.

Nella stanza bianca ogni sospiro risuona più forte del normale. Percival riesce a sentire il respiro di Credence che si interrompe quando lecca le sue labbra e il tremore delle sue ciglia sulla propria guancia quando si scosta per riprendere fiato prima di baciarlo nuovamente un attimo dopo, nello stesso istante in cui Percival rincorre le sue labbra, trovando aberrante l’idea di separarsi da lui. Lo accarezza sul dorso della mano e sul fianco, al di sopra della giacca, tenendo la mano lì, sentendo come si muove ad ogni respiro.

Rallentano e si fermano più volte, ma non smettono mai davvero di baciarsi. Credence finisce con un ginocchio sul letto, la mano ancora nella sua e l’altra sul cuscino a lato del suo viso. Si scosta quel che basta per aiutarlo a scivolare di lato, così che possa raggiungerlo sul letto, dove si sdraia sul fianco, verso di lui, senza lasciare nemmeno un briciolo di spazio tra loro.

Fisicamente, il bacio si interrompe in questi momenti, quando Credence sale sul letto e quando lo aiuta a spostarsi, ma non è quello che percepiscono. Le loro labbra si dividono, ma i loro corpi restano a contatto, sempre: le mani di Credence sono sul suo braccio, sul suo polso, sul suo petto, e i loro sguardi non abbandonano mai il corpo o il viso dell’altro, entrambi euforici per il miracolo che stanno vivendo.

Non parlano, non a parole. È tutto troppo _grande_ , per le parole.

Credence poggia il capo sul cuscino che condividono e il Paradiso potrebbe essere questo: il suo viso per metà affondato nel cuscino, incorniciato dai capelli neri come la pece, leggermente scompigliati dopo che Percival ci ha passato le mani più volte, e la luce che entra dalla finestra alle sue spalle che sottolinea i contrasti tra il bianco della sua pelle diafana e delle lenzuola, con il nero dei suoi vestiti, dei suoi capelli e dei suoi occhi. Eppure la luce del sole non è mai stata tanto brillante: tutto il mondo è ricoperto d'oro e ci sono delle pagliuzze luminose tra le ciglia lunghe di Credence, che Percival bacia con reverenza.

Si guardano e si toccano per ore. Ci sono ancora delle lacrime, a volte, che entrambi lasciano scorrere liberamente. È il momento di lasciar andare tutto quello che non hanno avuto modo di condividere in millenni, così Percival guarda gli occhi di Credence riempirsi di lacrime che seguono l’inclinazione della sua testa e finiscono di lato sul suo viso, fino a scomparire nel cuscino; Credence piange senza fare alcun suono. Le sue sopracciglia si incontrano qualche volta, ma per la gran parte del tempo il suo viso rimane disteso, pieno di accettazione.

Percival lo accarezza sulla mano che ancora tiene nella propria, e ovunque arrivi con l’altra: sul mento, al centro del petto, sui fianchi, sul lato della coscia.

Credence sorride, anche, e Percival con lui. Sorride con la fronte contro la sua guancia, con le labbra sulle sue e contro alla sua spalla.

Il bacio dura ore intere, perché scambiato con l’anima di entrambi.

Non importa che entrino dei guaritori nella stanza, che riempiono Percival di domande e fanno spostare Credence. Il bacio continua indisturbato, anche in quei momenti.

Si addormentano ad un certo punto, quando c'è ancora luce che filtra dalla finestra. Credence si addormenta con una mano sul petto di Percival, dove una volta aveva il simbolo triangolare che adesso indossa lui al collo; Percival si addormenta con le labbra sul suo mento e la punta del naso contro la sua guancia vellutata, che profuma di albicocca.

Non è mai esistito niente di tanto _giusto_ , prima.

Nei giorni seguenti Credence non lascia mai il suo fianco.

Gli ha confessato di aver discusso praticamente con tutto il personale per questo, ma alla fine, esasperati, gli avevano permesso di restare nella sua stanza, anche nella speranza che la vicinanza di una persona amata potesse aiutare Percival a riprendersi in fretta.

“Ho detto di essere tuo figlio.” Confessa, con lo sguardobasso, “Non sapevo cosa fare, non mi avrebbero mai lasciato restare altrimenti e non potevo-“

“Non c’è problema.” Sorride, divertito, “Solo mi chiedo come l’abbiano accettato. Sai, ho una reputazione da scapolo molto solida.”

Le guance di Credence diventano rosse. Si morde il labbro inferiore una volta.

“Quindi non sei,” Deglutisce a fatica chiudendo gli occhi, come se stesse per dire qualcosa di rivoltante, “Sposato?”

“Mai stato.” Dice. Poggia la mano sulle sue, “Ma vorrei che la cosa cambiasse.”

La testa di Credence scatta in alto con così tanta forza che un po’ si sorpende non si sia ribaltato con la sedia e tutto quanto all’indietro.

Ha gli occhi spalancati e uno sguardo sconcertato. Apre la bocca, poi la richiude e la riapre di nuovo, iniziando a formulare delle parole che non diventano mai tali.

Percival lo accarezza sul dorso della mano e se la porta alle labbra, baciandola, “Ne riparleremo. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.”

Credence annuisce, ancora con gli occhi sgranati. Non parla per molto tempo, dopo, ma non lascia mai la sua mano e ogni volta che Percival sbircia lo trova con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e un sorriso incredulo sulle labbra, che illumina la città intera.

-

Prima che Percival riprendesse i sensi, Credence dormiva nel letto vuoto accanto al suo o sulla sedia bianca, dove lo aveva trovato quando si era svegliato la prima volta. Da quando si è ripreso, ogni sera Credence si accoccola al suo fianco, sotto alle lenzuola che trattengono il calore dei loro corpi vivi, tenendoli al sicuro.

Lo spazio nel letto è abbastanza perché entrambi possano stare comodamente sdraiati mantenendo un minimo di distanza. Cosa che non fanno mai. Credence lo avvolge con entrambe le braccia e Percival affonda più che volentieri il viso tra il suo collo e la spalla, dove il suo profumo è più dolce.

Dormire è ancora difficile e gli incubi sono tremendi, ma quando si sveglia avvolto dalla presenza di Credence, dal peso rassicurante del suo braccio su di sé, torna subito a respirare.

-

Passano giorni e giorni nella stanza bianca. Normalmente, Percival avrebbe scalpitato per uscirne il prima possibile e tornare a casa. Ora, tutto quello di cui ha bisogno è già qui, pensa, osservando il viso di Credence rilassato dal sonno, ammorbidito dalla luce lieve dell’alba.

-

Dopo i primi giorni di lunghi silenzi, giunge un periodo in cui sembra che non riescano a smettere di parlare. Dopotutto hanno secoli interi da riportare all’altro.

Si raccontano quello che hanno fatto lontano dall’altro (“Quasi nulla. Ho cercato di sopravvivere. Non ce l’ho fatta.”) e si ritrovano a ripercorrere i ricordi più dolci, in momenti del tutto casuali. Una volta, mentre stanno mangiando, tutt’a un tratto Credence si apre in un gran sorriso, fermo con il sandwich a mezz'aria e lo sguardo perso.

“A chi sorridi?”

“A te.” Risponde, trattenendo a stento una risata, “Ricordi quando eri finito di faccia nel fango?”

Certo che se lo ricorda. Era un giorno assolato, come tutti quelli che ha condiviso con lui. Era stato poco tempo dopo averlo incontrato in Francia, quando entrambi erano solo dei ragazzini. Stavano giocando combattendosi a mani nude e a un certo punto Credence gli era sfuggito ed era corso via. L’aveva rincorso, perché voleva vincere a tutti i costi –e perché si stavano divertendo così tanto,- e quando l’aveva raggiunto non aveva fatto caso a dove si era fermato ad aspettarlo: al di là di una pozzanghera, che Percival era pronto a saltare senza sforzo, cosa che fece, scivolando tuttavia sul fango e finendo con le mani e la faccia nella pozzanghera. Quando si era ripreso dalla sorpresa e aveva alzato la testa aveva trovato Credence piegato in due dalle risate, con le lacrime agli occhi. Per un attimo si era sentito in imbarazzo, ma la sua risata era contagiosa e soprattutto, ora Percival aveva un vantaggio: era già sporco di fango. Gli era sembrato d'obbligo acchiapparlo e farlo cadere a sua volta nel fango, dov’erano finiti a rotolarsi, tra le risate. Prima di tornare a casa si erano fermati al ruscello per togliersi la terra di dosso: era stata la prima volta che l’aveva visto nudo, cosa che l’aveva fatto sentire sottosopra.

“Come potrei dimenticarlo.” Sorride divertito, “Una delle cose più romantiche che tu abbia mai fatto.”

“Ero piccolo.” Si difende con un broncio che non riesce a celare il sorriso, “Non sapevo ancora come fartelo capire.”

“Non c’era bisogno.” Dice, ricordando quant’era luminoso il suo sorriso, nonostante le macchie di fango sulle guance, “Lo sapevo già.”

-

“I tuoi capelli.” Dice Percival, passando la punta delle dita sulla linea netta della pettinatura, dietro al suo orecchio. Credence chiude gli occhi al contatto. Non si sono ancora riabituati a toccarsi (forse non succederà mai) e Percival si sente come se ricevesse la benedizione ogni volta che la mano di Credence è sul viso, per aiutarlo a mangiare, o appena sotto al suo gomito, aggrappandosi al suo braccio prima di chiudere gli occhi per dormire. Lo fa sentire indispensabile. È una bella sensazione, rassicurante oltre ogni misura, dopo tutto quello che è successo.

“Sono tremendi.” Borbotta Credence, passando la mano sulla frangetta, per appiattirli, “Mi manca tenerli lunghi.”

“Me li ricordo.” Lo accarezza sulla parte dove sono più corti, “Potresti farli crescere di nuovo. Ti stavano bene.”

Credence si tocca di nuovo i capelli, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, sovrappensiero, “Non mi importava molto, fino ad ora. Non avevo nessuno che mi guardasse.” Dice, “Nemmeno io mi guardavo.”

Lo capisce fin troppo bene.

“C’è un incantesimo che potrebbe farli crescere velocemente.” Dice, “Vuoi provare?”

Credence soppesa la domanda per un po’, ma alla fine scuote la testa.

“Preferisco che cambino da soli, con il tempo.” Dice, “Non voglio affrettare niente. Mi piace come tutto sta cambiando.”

“Piace anche a me.” Sente un sorriso orgoglioso sulle proprie labbra, “E mi piaci tu, così. Non sono terribili.”

Credence arriccia il naso e abbassa lo sguardo, sorridendo imbarazzato e alza le spalle, “Lo dici perché sei tu.”

“No, lo dico perché sei _tu_.” Assapora la sua espressione contemporaneamente imbarazzata e lusingata, “Sempre incantevole, in qualsiasi modo.”

“Percival.” Lo prega sorridendo, chiudendo gli occhi come per nascondersi.

“Che c’è?”

“Non hai mai…” Dice, ma corruccia appena la fronte, alla ricerca di parole più giuste, “Non sono abituato. Questo, i complimenti.” Viene interrotto da un sorriso che non sembra riuscire a contenere, “Non è mai successo prima. Non a parole. Mi ricordo di Londra, ma è stata solo una sera ed è passato così tanto tempo. Ora,” Scuote la testa incredulo, “Mi dici queste cose di continuo e…”

Percival aspetta, paziente.

Credence prende un respiro profondo e infine sussurra, “E non mi sembra vero di poterle sentire. Finalmente.”

Stringe la mano sulla sua, “Vieni qui.”

Credence scivola con la sedia fino al suo fianco e appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla.

“Non hai idea di tutte le cose che ho da dirti.” Sussurra, “Ho avuto centinaia di anni per pensarci, ne ho un bel po'.”

“Me le dirai tutte?” Sorride, intrigato.

“Tutte.” Promette, “Te ne dico subito una, vuoi?”

Annuisce con gli occhi che brillano.

“D’accordo.” Sorride, “Quando ero piccolo, qualche anno fa, ti sognavo sempre. Non ricordavo chi fossi, ma avevo il tuo viso stampato in mente, chiarissimo, ed ero convinto che non esistessi, perché troppo perfetto.” Sorride alla sua espressione sorpresa, “Mi sembrava palese che un ragazzo tanto affascinante e con un viso tanto dolce,” Sfiora il profilo del suo naso, “Fosse, per forza di cose un prodotto della mia mente, perché incarni tutto quello che per me è ideale.”

Credence lo bacia cento volte su tutto il viso.

-

Undici giorni dopo che Percival ha riaperto gli occhi, viene dimesso.

La maggior parte delle lesioni e ferite gravi che ha riportato sono state guarite mentre era addormentato, e quelle rimanenti non sono niente di insopportabile. Zoppica, deve ancora muoversi con attenzione e prendere una serie di pozioni per un po’, ma la cosa non lo disturba, realizza, mentre osserva Credence. Si sta sistemando il cappello, studiando il proprio riflesso nel piccolo specchio bianco con grande attenzione, come se si stesse preparando per incontrare qualcuno d’importante.

Lo osserva in silenzio, senza alcuna fretta, fino a che sembra essere soddisfatto del risultato.

“Pronto?”

Credence si volta con un sorriso emozionato. “Pronto.”

Tornare a casa non è mai stato così dolce.

-

Arrivano a piedi all’appartamento che il MACUSA ha assegnato a Percival per i prossimi tempi. È stata l’unica cosa che ha richiesto, perché non se ne parlava di tornare dove quel bastardo ha posato le sue luride mani.

“Casa.” Lascia andare un sospiro, “Almeno per un po’.”

L’appartamento è del tutto accettabile, di medie dimensioni, arredato in modo abbastanza anonimo, ma con tutti i comfort necessari. La cucina ha un’infinità di stoviglie, in soggiorno c’è un grande camino al centro della parete più vasta, mentre quella opposta è interamente ricoperta da una vetrata che illumina tutto lo spazio. Al centro ci sono due poltrone rivestite in velluto morbido e un semplice tavolino da caffè in legno.

Il bagno ha un doppio lavandino e una grande vasca in ottone dai pomelli a forma di testa di grifone.

Credence osserva attentamente ogni angolo dell’appartamento, fermandosi con le labbra dischiuse in un’espressione di profonda meraviglia di fronte ad ogni oggetto, da quelli magici, a quelli con cui dovrebbe avere più familiarità. Lo trova incredibilmente dolce e si ritrova a seguirlo da una parte all’altra della casa, ipnotizzato, rispondendo alle sue domande quando chiede cos’è questo, a cosa serve quell’altro oggetto.

Quando passa di fronte alla camera da letto -con un solo letto singolo, perché nessuno al MACUSA sa che è tornato con lui,- Credence sbircia appena, sgrana gli occhi e passa alla porta successiva, senza guardarlo.

Percival non sa bene cosa aspettarsi, ora. Da una parte, quello che entrambi vogliono è palese e sa che Credence ne è più che al corrente. Dall’altra, non vuole rischiare di mettergli fretta, perché come ha detto lui, i cambiamenti positivi che stanno finalmente vivendo hanno ognuno un proprio tempo e si perderebbe tutto il gusto nel velocizzarli oltremisura.

Fatto sta, che la consapevolezza di essere finalmente soli e soprattutto al sicuro, _insieme_ , dopo secoli di attesa, lo riempie di un’anticipazione che non ha mai provato prima.

Lo segue in silenzio, rispettando il suo silenzio.

Dopo tutto non hanno fretta, si ricorda. Si impone di ignorare la voglia matta che ha di poggiare le labbra sull’arco del suo collo invitante e di stringerselo contro.

Come tante altre volte, tuttavia, è Credence a sorprenderlo.

Quando passa di nuovo davanti alla porta della stanza da bagno si ferma, vi dà un’occhiata veloce e si volta verso di lui, senza tuttavia incontrare il suo sguardo, e dopo essersi morso il labbro dice, “Vorrei togliermi di dosso l’odore dell’ospedale.”

La mente di Percival si impantana sulla frase e riesce solo ad annuire, “Certo.”

Credence alza lo sguardo, con un sorriso agitato. Fa un passo verso di lui e porta le mani sul suo avambraccio, giocando con l’orlo della manica della camicia, “Ti ricordi quando abbiamo fatto il bagno nel ruscello?”

Dopo che si erano rotolati nel fango insieme, certo. Sorride, “Me lo ricordo. Ricordo che cercavo di non guardarti, ma non ci riuscivo.” Dice, “Pensavo fosse curiosità.”

Le labbra di Credence si arricciano in un’espressione così dolce, “Mi sembrava mi stessi guardando, ma non volevo pensassi che non mi piaceva, così sono rimasto zitto.” Fa una pausa, “Non sapevo come dire quello che volevo.”

Percival lo accarezza sulla guancia, facendogli alzare il viso. “Cosa volevi dire?”

Credence si lecca le labbra e guarda di sottecchi il bagno, poi di nuovo lui, “Vieni con me?”

Percival lo bacia su un sopracciglio, facendolo ridere con un filo di voce.

“Andiamo.” Lo accompagna con le mani sui suoi fianchi, standogli dietro, fermandosi poi al centro del bagno. Percival accosta le labbra al suo orecchio, “Va bene se ti spoglio?”

Credence volta appena il viso, “Non devi chiedere.” Dice, con la parte alta delle guance che si colora adorabilmente di rosso.

Lo bacia sopra l’orecchio, poi lo aiuta a sfilarsi la giacca, che lasciano cadere a terra. Credence si volta verso di lui, portando le mani sul colletto della propria camicia, ma dopo un attimo le riporta lungo i fianchi, “Fallo tu?"

Non se lo fa ripetere. Si avvicina più del necessario, tanto che aprire i bottoni della camicia è un po’ scomodo così, ma nessuno dei due si muove. Non hanno alcuna fretta.

Lo accarezza su ogni centimetro di pelle che scopre, e quando la camicia è aperta Percival fa per spingerla giù dalle sue spalle, ma Credence porta entrambe le mani sulle sue, fermandolo.

“Non dobbiamo se non vuoi-“ Parte immediatamente a rassicurarlo, ma Credence fa una risatina tra il nervoso e il divertito.

“Non essere assurdo, lo voglio da sempre.” Lo guarda negli occhi, sicuro e sincero, “È solo che,” Scuote il capo in un gesto agitato, “Non sono come mi ricordi. O come mi immagini.”

Smette di accarezzarlo, per non distrarlo, ma non sposta le mani dal suo petto.

“Cosa intendi?”

“La mia schiena.” Fa un gesto generico, dietro di sé, “È tremenda. Brutta. So che mi vuoi, ma è proprio-“ Scuote di nuovo la testa, “ _Brutta_. Non devi toccarmi, se non vuoi. Lo capisco-”

“Credence.” Gli prende il viso tra le mani, il più cautamente possibile, “Niente al mondo potrebbe farmi desiderare di non toccarti.” Dice, guardandolo negli occhi, “In questa e in ogni altra vita.”

Gli strappa un sorriso e lascia andare un respiro tremante. Credence nasconde il viso contro al lato del suo viso e Percival lo abbraccia tenendo entrambe le mani al di sopra della sua camicia.

“D’accordo.” Sussurra Credence sulla sua pelle.

Percival lascia scivolare le mani sul suo fondoschiena, con i pollici oltre il bordo dei pantaloni, sulla pelle nuda. Lo bacia sulla guancia, poi dietro all’orecchio, leccando la pelle tenera con la punta della lingua. Sente il suo respiro bloccarsi e le sue mani stringersi appena sulle sue spalle. Continua lasciando scivolare le mani più su, questa volta al di sotto del tessuto, lentamente, così che possa fermarlo se vuole. Sotto le dita sente un reticolato di segni in rilievo, ferite di qualche tipo, probabilmente. Deve chiudere gli occhi e fermarsi un attimo, per calmarsi.

“Davvero non devi se non vuoi-“

Percival lo ferma con un bacio, il primo da quando sono tornati, il primo della giornata. Credence si scioglie tra le sue braccia, tutta la tensione che gli tendeva le spalle scivola via da lui in un attimo. Gli getta le braccia al collo, ricambiando con convinzione e _bisogno_.

“Sei sempre stato incantevole.” Lo rassicura Percival, tra i baci, accarezzandolo ovunque sulla schiena, “E lo sei ancora.”

Credence lo bacia forte, poi si sfila la camicia con una certa urgenza, quasi lanciandola a terra, ed è così _carino_ che Percival _deve_ baciarlo e sussurrare sulle sue labbra, “Voglio vederti nudo.”

Gli scappa un gemito quasi impercettibile e meraviglioso, e annuisce con convinzione, baciandolo quasi con foga, tanto da farlo indietreggiare fino ad avere la schiena contro al muro. Percival stringe le mani sui suoi fianchi, per tenendoselo contro. Credence lo morde sul labbro e struscia appena i fianchi contro ai suoi, facendogli vedere le stelle.

“Ho sognato così tanto,” Ansima Credence aprendogli i pantaloni, “Questo. Tutto. Sentirti.”

Percival lo morde a sua volta sul labbro inferiore, strappandogli un suono basso. “Tutto per me, finalmente.”

Annuisce e spinge i fianchi contro ai suoi, senza fiato.

“Credence, è meglio se-“ Viene interrotto perché ripete il movimento e sentire la sua erezione chiaramente contro la propria è più di quanto era preparato a ricevere, “Meglio se continuiamo nella vasca. La mia gamba, non regge.”

“Oh!” Si scosta immediatamente, con gli occhi lucidi e sgranati, le guance tutte rosse, e ora Percival ha un’ottima visuale del suo petto nudo, dell’arco dolce del suo collo, delle sue spalle forti nonostante le braccia davvero troppo magre e lo costole troppo visibili, e solo _ora_ la grandezza di questo momento lo colpisce a piena forza e deve _decisamente_ sedersi o rischia di svenire.

“Scusami, mi sono…” Lo sguardo di Credence si fissa tra le sue gambe e si dimentica di finire la frase, “La vasca. Ti aiuto.”

Gli offre la mano e Percival la accetta, divertito e lusingato da come non riesca a smettere di fissarlo tra le gambe: i suoi occhi continuano a tornare lì tante volte quante li riporta al di sopra della vita. I pantaloni che gli hanno fornito all’ospedale non gli donano, ma certo sono più sottili di un suo completo e devono lasciare ben poco all’immaginazione, nello stato in cui è.

“Sai che questo,” Dice, abbassandosi pantaloni e intimo insieme, e al diavolo la pazienza, “Mi succede ogni volta che ti sogno?”

Credence sgrana gli occhi e schiude le labbra, forse senza accorgersene. Poi se le lecca più volte, come se stesse pensando di leccare _lui_.

“Davvero?” Domanda, come se fosse incredibile.

Decide che è il momento di stuzzicarlo un po’, così si prende in mano e si accarezza un paio di volte, “Davvero.”

Credence si lecca di nuovo le labbra e allunga entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi. È a un soffio dal suo viso, con il capo abbassato e lo sguardo che segue i suoi movimenti lenti.

“Non sono mai-“ Dice a voce bassa, quasi incantato. Porta le mani più in alto, aiutando Percival a liberarsi della camicia. Si lecca di nuovo le labbra, poi i suoi occhi tornano sul suo viso, “Mai stato con un uomo. A parte te, beh,” Fa una risata senza fiato, meravigliosa, “Ma era tanto tempo fa e non…” Arrossisce meravigliosamente e nasconde il viso contro al suo collo.

“Non…?” Sussurra al suo orecchio.

Credence lo bacia sul collo, più volte, “Non abbiamo… Fatto tutto quello che avremmo potuto.”

Percival porta le mani sui suoi pantaloni per aprirli, ma i suoi fianchi scattano subito contro di lui e Credence lascia un respiro bollente contro al suo collo.

Appena riesce ad aprirglieli li spingono giù insieme, spazientiti, e quando si baciano di nuovo sono nudi, per la prima volta l’uno contro l’altro completamente nudi e il gemito che lasciano nello stesso momento riempie la stanza.

Percival non ha più molta pazienza, così apre entrambi i rubinetti della vasca con la magia. Credence sussulta per la sorpresa, girandosi verso il suono, ma Percival riprende il suo viso tra le mani per baciarlo e lui ci si abbandona subito, aggrappato alle sue spalle.

“Dovremmo,” Mormora Credence, interrompendosi da solo per poterlo baciare di nuovo, “La vasca. Entrarci? Così puoi sederti, per la gamba.” Dice, tutto insieme.

“Sì, dovremmo.” Annuisce scostandosi a fatica dalla sua bocca, “Vieni.”

Percival entra per primo, tenendosi al bordo con una mano e a Credence con l’altra, perché la gamba messa peggio non lo regge come dovrebbe. Potrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo per il timore di non essere all’altezza delle sue aspettative, ma Credence cancella ogni possibile dubbio guardandolo come se fosse al suo meglio, facendolo sentire esattamente così. È una spinta enorme al suo ego e forse è quello che lo spinge a sdraiarsi comodamente, lasciando andare la testa all’indietro sul bordo della vasca, offrendogli la mano.

“Vieni in braccio a me?”

Credence fa scorrere lo sguardo lungo tutto il suo corpo e annuisce, come in _trance_. Entra cautamente, sistemandosi di fronte a Percival, con il viso rosso per essere guardato così liberamente. È adorabile. Si siede di fronte a lui, poi sembra ricordarsi cos’ha appena promesso e scivola tra le sue braccia con un piccolo sorriso tra il timido e l’euforico.

Percival lo aiuta a sistemarsi in braccio a lui, ed entrambi rimangono senza fiato al contatto: Credence abbassa le palpebre e geme “Percival” in un sussurro, portando le mani sulla sua nuca, tra i capelli.

“Perfetto.” Sussurra Percival avvolgendolo con le braccia, baciandolo sul mento, “Mio Credence.”

“ _Percival_.” Ripete, come una preghiera, stringendo le cosce attorno a lui.

Percival lo bacia ovunque riesce, su tutto il viso, sulle labbra, sul lato del collo. Credence si lascia andare completamente tra le sue braccia: chiude gli occhi, lo bacia lentamente e profondamente, così bene che Percival ne resta stordito.

Si baciano tra le carezze per un tempo indefinito e perfetto. Percival è duro quasi da far male, Credence è nello stesso stato, e per quanto non veda l’ora di vederlo venire – _farlo_ venire,- vuole prima godersi questa bolla di pace dove il profumo di Credence e il calore deciso della sua erezione contro al proprio stomaco lo stordiscono, facendolo sentire stranamente in salvo. Vuole godersi ogni suo respiro rotto, ogni piccolo gemito che gli sfugge tra i baci, ogni segno che le sue unghie lasciano sulla sua pelle quando stringe le mani su di lui.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi.” Sussurra baciandolo lungo la linea del mento, “Ogni cosa che desideri. Te l’avevo promesso.”

Credence chiude gli occhi e poggia la fronte contro la sua, con le sopracciglia leggermente corrucciate, come se stesse facendo una gran fatica a rispondere. Ondeggia su di lui con dei piccoli movimenti che probabilmente non si rende nemmeno conto di fare, ma che gli stanno rendendo molto difficile pensare.

“Tutto.” Sussurra, lasciando vagare le mani sul suo petto, dalle spalle verso il basso, “Qualsiasi cosa puoi farmi, la voglio.” Si lecca le labbra e lo accarezza con la punta del pollice sulla lunghezza, “E voglio farti qualsiasi cosa tu voglia.”

Percival lo bacia con tanta foga che deve aver fatto uscire dell’acqua dalla vasca, a giudicare dal rumore. Non gli importa, non quando Credence si aggrappa a lui con un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e avvolge l’altra mano attorno alla sua erezione, con un tocco inizialmente esitante. Lo morde sul collo e Credence stringe appena di più la presa, con un movimento più sicuro, incoraggiato dalla reazione.

“Così, bravissimo.” Lo bacia sul segno del morso, risalendo alle sue labbra.

“Lo volevo da così tanto.” Sussurra, suonando sconvolto.

Percival lo accarezza sulla guancia, con la punta del naso contro la sua.

“Lo so, lo so.” Lo bacia sulle labbra, “Va tutto bene ora- _ah_. Puoi fare quello che vuoi. Ci siamo solo io e te.”

Credence lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi e lo bacia profondamente, aggrappandosi a lui con la mano libera e dimenticandosi quasi di muovere l’altra. Ha il respiro accelerato e trema appena.

"Ho atteso questo momento per tutta la vita.” Sussurra, “E ora che sono qui non riesco a decidere cosa fare- è tutto troppo _bello_."

Lo bacia sulla punta del naso, "Ti fidi di me?”  
Annuisce senza un attimo d’esitazione.

Lo ricompensa con un bacio, “Allora fermami se faccio qualcosa che non ti piace. Anche se non penso sarà il caso.”

Credence lo guarda senza timore e geme di sorpresa quando Percival prende in mano entrambi.

“ _Oh_.”

Dal canto suo, Percival fatica a restare presente, sentendolo così duro contro di sé e caldo tutt’addosso, ma si concentra per fare dei movimenti lenti e calcolati, baciandolo intanto sul lato del collo, salendo fino al suo orecchio dove sussurra, “Dimmi se ti piace.”

I fianchi di Credence hanno uno scatto nella sua mano. Spalanca gli occhi sorpreso dalla propria reazione, annuendo senza parole, e ripete il movimento.

“Dio, Credence.” È il suo turno di restare senza fiato, “Fallo di nuovo? Prendi tutto quello che vuoi.”

Credence fa un suono tra l’euforico e l’eccitato ed è _incredibile_ così, seduto su di lui, completamente nudo, con le goccioline d’acqua intrappolate tra i peli scuri del petto e un rossore meraviglioso sul ponte del naso, che lo rende attraente in un modo morbido e suadente.

“Percival.” Ripete, dopo un altro movimento che lascia entrambi storditi, “È così… _bello_.”

È quel tono meravigliato, a distruggerlo. Percival lo prende per i fianchi e alla prossima spinta di Credence ci mette del proprio, andandogli incontro.

Credence sgrana gli occhi, con il petto che si alza e si abbassa pesantemente sotto ai respiri veloci, “Di nuovo? Ti prego, voglio sentirti- è così bello-“

E che altro può fare se non esaudire i suoi desideri, ora e per sempre, come un suddito fedele al proprio re? Rafforza la stretta sul suo fianco e muove con più decisione la mano attorno alle loro erezioni. Si rende conto di stare ansimando e Credence è nello stesso stato, con il collo arrossato dai segni che gli ha lasciato, le labbra gonfie di baci, alcune ciocche di capelli che si sono bagnate e ricadono spettinate, attaccate alla fronte sudata. È incredibilmente bello, si sente in contemplazione di un evento unico.

“Percival.” Lo richiama, senza fiato, con uno sguardo leggermente agitato, “Credo- sto-“

Sposta la mano dal suo fianco per abbracciarlo, portandoselo vicino e Credence segue immediatamente il movimento, nascondendo il viso contro di lui, sul lato del suo collo e non importa che sia più alto di lui e non riesca davvero a raggomitolarsi contro di lui, è comunque perfetto così.

“Lasciati andare.” Sussurra contro la sua guancia calda, “Ci sono io, va tutto bene.”

Credence si stringe a lui con disperazione e basta che Percival lo accarezzi con il pollice sulla punta della sua erezione perché si irriggidisca completamente, venendo mordendolo sulla spalla, nel tentativo di zittire i propri gemiti. La sua erezione ha uno spasmo che Percival sente distintamente contro la propria e tanto basta: viene con il viso affondato nei suoi capelli, avvolto dal suo calore. Si sente in Paradiso, anche se sa che non esiste.

Quello che segue é un lungo momento di stasi perfetta che ha come sottofondo il battito accelerato del cuore di Percival, che sente in ogni vena, e quello di Credence, che sente contro al petto.

Poi il silenzio viene interrotto da un singhiozzo appena udibile.

"Credence?" Lo richiama piano, allarmato dall'aver fatto qualcosa di troppo. Lo accarezza sulla schiena lentamente, senza forzarlo.

Dopo un attimo Credence si volta verso di lui e nota effettivamente le tracce di due lacrime sulle sue guance, ma c’è anche un sorriso morbido sulle sue labbra.

"Come ti senti?" Sussurra Percival, studiando il suo viso.

Chiude gli occhi e scuote appena il capo, con un sorriso leggero e pieno di sincerità, "Non credo ci sia una parola per dirlo. 'Felice' è troppo poco."

Percival osserva le due tracce argentee sulle sue guance ancora lievemente arrossate, la sua espressione ammorbidita dall’orgasmo, il neo sul lato del suo naso, le labbra lucide per tutti i baci che si sono scambiati, e trova la parola adatta.

"Completo."

Dopo essersi lavati -oltre che baciati, accarezzati, ma per lo più guardati, mentre facevano tutto il resto,- si sono ricordati di dover mangiare, oltre che nutrirsi della presenza dell'altro. Nessuno dei due tuttavia aveva la presenza mentale necessaria per preparare qualcosa di complesso, così si sono limitati a mettere insieme qualcosa che non richiedeva alcuna preparazione e ad accompagnarlo con due enormi tazze di caffè (dal cui sapore Credence è rimasto estasiato e stranito allo stesso tempo, facendolo ridere).

Poco dopo, si infilano sotto le coperte del letto singolo e passano ore a guardarsi e toccarsi, fino allo spuntare dell'alba.

Percival percorre tutte le sue cicatrici a fior di labbra e Credence fa lo stesso con le sue, sussurrando parole d'una dolcezza estrema che lo lasciano con il cuore di due taglie più grande.

Percival lo fa arrossire sussurrandogli quanto è bello sopra di lui, quanto ha sognato di vedere il suo viso sconvolto dal piacere, quanto ama tenerlo tra le braccia, e Credence lo sorprende a sua volta quando affonda il viso al centro del suo petto e sussurra ad occhi chiusi: "Il tuo profumo," lasciando un bacio sulla sua pelle, "Non l'ho mai dimenticato. Mai."

Quella sera Percival e Credence si addormentano rassicurati dalla presenza dell’altro, cullati dalla melodia dei loro respiri finalmente in armonia, e per la prima volta dopo tanto, tanto, tanto tempo tornano ad essere una cosa sola.

**Author's Note:**

> -Nella parte 1 faccio riferimento alla teoria di Platone (contenuta nel suo _Simposio_ ) per cui ogni uomo è la metà di un intero originario: “Queste persone - ma lo stesso, per la verità, possiamo dire di chiunque - quando incontrano l'altra metà di se stesse da cui sono state separate, allora sono prese da una straordinaria emozione, colpite dal sentimento di amicizia che provano, dall'affinità con l'altra persona, se ne innamorano e non sanno più vivere senza di lei - per così dire - nemmeno un istante. (…) evidentemente la loro anima cerca nell'altro qualcosa che non sa esprimere, ma che intuisce con immediatezza.”
> 
> -Il titolo della parte 2 ‘Da qualche parte nel sud della Francia’ è un omaggio a Call Me By Your Name, “Somewhere in northern Italy”.  
>  L’ho datata 1092 perchè il 1096 è l’anno della prima Crociata (1096-1099) e ho immaginato che Percival ne prendesse parte, in quanto cavaliere.
> 
> -Nella parte 3 il sonetto è ovviamente il n.18 di Shakespeare, _Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_ Perdonatemi per averlo inserito in italiano, ma passare all’inglese nel mezzo della storia era troppo strano da leggere. William mi perdonerà (forse?).
> 
> -La parte 4 è ovviamente ispirata a Les Mis.  
>  Credence usa il francesce per: “monsieur” = signore; “mon amour” = amore mio; “ma vie” = vita mia.
> 
> -L’ultima parte è quella più vicina al canon, ma comunque ne diverge. Ho immaginato che Credence non fosse mai stato coinvolto da Grindelwald, nè che avesse sviluppato un obscurus. Semplicemente, è un mago, per questo ha notizie di Percival e viene ammesso all’ospedale.
> 
> OKAY WE DID IT, non ci credo che l’ho finita.
> 
> Un immenso grazie a chiunque abbia letto, davvero, e ancora ad Akira per avermela chiesta ♥♥


End file.
